Whatever It Takes
by BrittanyMariie
Summary: Sarah is in an abusive relationship, and being forced into marriage. Will Jareth be able to save her? Will she want him to? I really do suck at summaries P: WARNING: Domestic Abuse, possibly intensified with later chapters. Rating may go up in later chapters. (:
1. Chapter 1

Whatever It Takes

_January 16__th__, 1990_

"Why do you think you're able to act this way, Sarah!?" James yelled.

"I don't act any way you or your group would disapprove of! I am tired of living up to your expectations of me!" She yelled back. James raised his hand, and before Sarah could flinch, his hand met her check painfully. Sarah grabbed her warm cheek and quickly wiped away a tear trailing down her face.

"You will _not yell_ at me." He spat in her face fiercely. She let a slow stream of tears run down her delicate face as she ran out the cheap motel room.

"GET BACK HERE SARAH!" He yelled. She ignored him and continued running.

She was only nineteen; she should not be in an abusive relationship.

She should not be forced into marrying someone she did not love.

She ran until she no longer saw the motel behind her, and let her pace slow to a stop. She came to a warm diner, and pulled the door open quickly. She saw a plump teenager dress in pin-up style behind the counter, her best friend. She was the only good thing that came out of moving here with her family when she was seventeen. She smiled at the girl as she took a seat on the barstool.

"Sarah!" She exclaimed happily in her thick southern drawl.

James smirked into a mirror, examining his teeth and dark luscious hair, two of his features he was most conceited about. But he didn't see it as being conceited; he saw it as being self-confident. He was twenty-four years old and the perfect description of tall, dark, and handsome. All the women of the small town of Southport, North Carolina wanted to be his. He pulled on the jacket of his suit, extremely pleased with the way he looked. He adjusted his clothes to almost perfection. He grabbed his set of keys from the side table and made his way out the door.

He locked the door and jiggled the handle to be sure it was locked. He half-jogged to his yellow Volkswagen Beetle and crank the car, he pulled out the shabby motel parking lot and made his way to a familiar place.

"Hey Betty Sue." Sarah said too calmly, her nerves still shot from her argument. Betty Sue titled her head in disappointment.

"Did he hit you again? Or did he kick you this time?" She said in a whisper, disappointment coating her beautiful voice.

"It wasn't that bad tonight." Sarah whispered back.

"Let me see your face." She said as she began titling her head, checking her face out. "Well, I don't see nothing, just a little redness is all."

"He only slapped me." She said simply, her eyes darting over the small diner.

"_Only? _Sarah, why don't you just leave him already? Y'all ain't got no business being together, he should be in a jail cell somewhere! Hitting on a woman!" Sarah shot her daggers with her eyes when her voice got too loud.

"Betty Sue! Hush! I can't just leave him, I've told you before!" Sarah cried in a hushed tone.

"Well, what does your mama say?" She whispered again.

"Pfft, Linda hasn't seen me in ten years, and you know Karen, she just tells me to quite making him angry." She rolled her eyes.

"I think you should just run away." Betty Sue whispered quietly.

"You've got red lipstick on your teeth." Sarah muttered. Betty Sue's hand flashed to her teeth and her index finger rubbed her teeth quickly.

"Did I get it?" She flashed Sarah a pair of pearly whites.

"Yeah." Sarah chuckled.

James pulled into a local cabaret, but this entertainment was special. He swiftly pulled into his favorite parking spot and got out the car. He adjusted his clothing before entering the darkly shaded double doors.

He leaned on the bar counter and quickly ordered a drink. He walked towards a stage and sat down on a chair in the front row. As music began to play over the P.A system, a woman strutted onto the stage. He began sweating as she shed her skin on the stage, he looked beside him and was glad when hardly anybody else was there with him. He smirked between sips of his peach and lime daiquiri.

"So where is he now?" Betty Sue asked as she untied her apron.

"I don't know, probably driving around looking for me. I should get going." Sarah hopped off the barstool, grabbing the food she ordered for James in a carry-out box, and took one last sip of her coke. Sarah smiled at her, but Betty Sue kept her frown.

"Alright then, let me drive you." She began walking out the door and Sarah followed. Sarah shivered as they stepped into the cool air of the January night.

They quickly got in the car and Betty Sue struggled to start it fast enough, but smiled when the heat kicked on. Her smile disappeared once she remembered Sarah was in the car.

"Betty!" Sarah whined. The vehicle stayed still.

"I just don't want to go to your funeral, Sarah." She said bitterly.

"Ouch." Sarah mumbled.

"Well it's true, Sarah. You don't know how much self-control he has or if he's gonna snap."

"I'm sorry, Betty Sue." Sarah leaned her head against the back of the seat.

"Where are y'all stayin' tonight?"

"That cheap motel down the street, lord knows why." Sarah rolled her eyes and they began to drive.

James quickly started up his car, he stayed much longer than he intended to.  
He pulled out of the parking lot and very quickly drove down the empty, dark road. He looked occasionally on the sides for Sarah. When he spotted a car that looked very similar to her friend's car, he honked his horn.

"Is that him beside us or just a lunatic?" Betty Sue grumbled.

"I'm fairly positive that's him." Sarah said, looking out the window. Betty Sue sighed and turned her blinker on, signaling she was pulling over. James did the same.

"Are you sure you wanna go?" Betty Sue said sadly.

"Yes." Sarah said back, the same emotion in her tone.

"I love you." A spare tear ran down her cheek.

"Aw, don't cry. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I promise." Sarah didn't want to see her best friend, almost like sisters, cry. Because she knew she would lose it too.

Sarah stepped out into the cold, drizzling night. She jogged over to the passenger side of James car, and climbed in very quickly.

They drove away silently, and Sarah couldn't stand it. She was the one to break the long silence.

"I brought you something back." She whispered. He looked at her lap, where she held the white cardboard box. He turned back to the road without saying anything.

"You know I love you _very_ much." He said, never turning his gaze from the road. It was the same thing every time.

"I know." She whispered with false-love, she knew what would happen if she didn't.  
They pulled into the motel parking lot once again, and parked. They left the car running and they didn't get out. His dark chocolate eyes looked in her emerald green eyes sharply.

"You do need to be punished for tearing from me during an argument. She lowered her head, her dark hair flowing down her shoulders, down to her belly button. They both got out the car and went for the room.

When she heard the click of the door shutting, she flinched.  
She knew not to show any emotion this time, and didn't cry when his knuckles met her jaw.  
She flew to the floor, and just laid there crumpled, knowing he wasn't finished. He began kicking her ribs roughly, and she inhaled sharply when she heard a crack.

He heard it too, because he stopped and hovered over her, not touching her with his body.

"I love you so much, Sarah. I don't like to punish you, but I must when you disobey me. Get up and get ready for bed." She nodded, and he moved from her. She got to her feet roughly, holding her ribcage. She knew a trip to the hospital wouldn't be made until morning, another one of her punishments.

A/N: For those of you who read "The Love of a Fae", I'm not quite finished with that yet, so don't worry (:

Review! (:


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay so I got some nice reviews, and no matter what you think of this story, I wanna hear it! Some of you are confused as to why Sarah is forced to marry this guy, and why she is stuck. So today is a flashback, explaining, and of the sort, also, somebody said Sarah was way too strong to get into a relationship like this, ect. I just want you to know I _have_ written fan fiction before, and I have a plan (: SO please bear with me!3

_June 27__th__, 1989_

Sarah sat on the grassy ground of a local park, making a flower crown. She looked behind her at Toby swinging, when she saw he was safe, she smiled and returned to her craft.

"Sarah!" She heard a female voice call from a distance. Sarah discreetly rolled her eyes before standing; she fixed her clothes once she spotted her step-mother, walking with a tall man.

"Sarah, meet Mr. Woodlock!" She cried, though they were very close to each other. The man was dressed in a black suit, though it was fairly warm today.

"Please, call me James." He said in beautifully silk, but deep tone. He held his hand out for her to grasp it. She furrowed her eyebrows, but did so.

"I'm Sarah." She said strongly. She noticed his eyebrows twitch at her tone. Sarah saw her step-mothers face turn into a frown from the corner of her eye. Sarah smiled sarcastically.

"Sarah, I'm going to check with Toby. Please keep Mr. Woodlock company." Sarah noticed the slight threat hidden in her happy tone. It made Sarah want to be extra rude.

"So, Ms. Sarah, I see you take a liking to making crowns?"  
Sarah noticed the way he held himself, and the way he spoke. It was very high-class, and pompous. He very clearly knew he was important. Sarah glanced down to her hand, and noticed she still held the flowers. She smirked as she met his gaze.

"I do." She said proudly. James smiled back at her, and took a half-step closer. Sarah, being her stubborn self, took a step back, still smirking.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me, tonight?" He said it as if he already knew the answer.

"Depends, how old are you?" She asked teasingly.

"Twenty-Three, and you?" He already knew that answer.

"Eighteen." She said, slightly taken back at how much older he was than her; it was an odd day when a man took interest in her.

"So?"

"Hmm?" Sarah asked with a tilt of her head.

"I asked what your answer was." He said with a chuckle. Sarah's thoughts flickered to a man with wildly blonde hair and tight pants, but she quickly threw them away, knowing it silly.

"Sure." She chirped. His face lit up dramatically, and Sarah fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Excellent. I'll pick you up tonight, around eight?"

"Eight." Sarah confirmed.

"What's this?" Karen said with her annoying voice. Sarah turned and looked at her sharply. Karen glared back.

"I have plans with your daughter tonight, Ms. Williams, is this okay?"  
Karen's face went from sour and completely rotted, to beautifully sweet. Sarah wanted to scoff at the woman's two faces.

"Of course it is!" She said. Toby ran up behind his mother, and hid from the tall man. Sarah smiled at the three year old boy.

"Who's this?" James said sweetly, kneeling down to the boy's height. Sarah would've thought he would never dare touch the expensive material to the soft dirt.

"Toby." He said shyly, hiding further behind his mother's legs.

"Well, Toby, here's a gift." Immediately, Sarah's thoughts went back to the wild man, and shoved them out just as quick.  
James pulled a wallet from his back pocket, and Sarah's eyes boggled at the large amount of cash stuffed into it. James pulled out a crisp ten dollar bill, and placed it in Toby's small hand. Sarah composed herself quickly before smirking again. James rose from his knees, and smiled wider at the child's bright face.

"Well, Ms. Williams, Sarah, I'll see you later. Goodbye Toby." He winked and strutted away. Karen smiled after him and Sarah simply watched him. Karen looked at Sarah sharply when James was no longer in view.

"You will behave yourself tonight." She said dangerously. Sarah straightened her back and glared just as evilly at the woman. Karen backed down quickly like the wimp she was, and turned to Toby.

"Let's go." And they all walked off.

"Robert! We're home!" The extremely shrill voice of Karen called out as soon as they passed the threshold. Sarah rolled her eyes and stomped up the stairs of the beach home. Sarah really hated this place.

She plopped down on her bed roughly. She looked around her room, which she insisted looked exactly the same as it did before they moved. She laid her head down on the pillow. She thought back to the move.

"_Let's go now, Sarah!" Karen yelled from down the stairs of the Victorian home. The home that she would never see again. She stomped down the stairs, arms crossed. It was her first hissy fit since her run in the Labyrinth. She wished everyday she could go on another adventure like that one. Not out loud of course, she never said the words "I wish" again._

"_Stop it! I'm sick of you acting like I'm an evil step-mother in one of your dumb little stories!" Karen yelled._

"_Well maybe if you would stop acting like it, I would think different!" Sarah yelled back, just as sharp._

"_I wish something horrible would happen to you, just to make you appreciate what you've got, you selfish brat." Karen spat through her teeth, and walked away. Sarah stood with her mouth gaped open. She shook her head and walked on. She would find a way to get out of her grip._

Sarah ground her teeth, and picked up the phone to call her best friend.  
The phone rang twice before she got an answer.

"Hello?" A sweet country voice rang through the speaker.

"Hello, Can I speak to Betty Sue?"

"Oh! Hello Sarah, of course! Betty!"

"Hello?" The childish voice spoke, just as country as her mother.

"Hey Betty Sue! I've got some exciting news for you!" Sarah exclaimed, now smiling.

"What?" She spoke just as enthusiastically.

"I've got a date, like a real date!" They spoke like two children.

"Ugh! I'm _sixteen_ and never gotten a date! You're so lucky to be that pretty."  
Sarah laughed at the false-jealously.

"How old is he?"

"You'll never believe it." Sarah teased her.

"Just tell me!"

"Twenty-Three." Sarah spoke slowly.

"Are you serious?" Betty Sue almost yelled.

"What's wrong?" Sarah heard Betty Sue's mom call from the background. Betty Sue held the phone away from her mouth.

"Nothing!"

"Hey have you heard of that new band "The Offspring" yet? "

"Not yet, have you seen Honey, I Shrunk the Kids yet?"

"No, I was planning on it tomorrow, and I bought the album if you wanna check it out."

"Yeah, we could go see the movie tonight, and you could bring the album, and then we go to my house to listen to it." Betty Sue offered.

"Actually… do you remember that date I was talking about?"

"Yeah?" She drew out the word.

"It's tonight."

"Really?" She exclaimed

"Yes!" Sarah squealed excitedly.

They talked for two more hours on the phone, before Sarah said goodbye, to get ready for her big date.

In the middle of Sarah putting on light makeup, Karen yelled from downstairs to get ready. Sarah rolled her eyes before putting on her mascara. Why was this such a big deal to her?

Sarah brushed her teeth, in the middle of the action, she heard a knock at the door. She widened her eyes, before quickly finishing and checking her outfit out. Sarah slowly walked down the stairs, and saw Karen talking to James, obviously aggravated at Sarah for not being down there to answer the door herself. Sarah rolled her eyes before clearing her throat to prove her presence.  
They both turned to the beautiful woman, James looked speechless. Sarah smirked at him and did a slight curtsy. James chuckled and held his hand out.

"The night awaits us, my fair madden." He joked, and Sarah giggled. She took his hand, and he led her out the door.

Sarah knew what to expect before she even saw it, but she gasped anyway at the sight of his beautiful car. It was the brand new car, everyone wanted it, but there was hardly anyone rich enough to afford it. It was a Infiniti. A beautiful black Infiniti, with a beautiful purr.  
Sarah sat in the car, and it was obviously new, it still held the new car smell.

"I take it you like it?" Sarah could hear the smirk in his voice. She nodded her head and giggled.  
It drove so smoothly, Sarah could get used to this.

The car ride was mainly quiet, besides the few random questions exchanged. When they pulled into the expensive Italian restaurant, Sarah unbuckled herself and fixed herself in the rearview mirror. James watched, amused. He got out, and made his way over to her side of the car. Sarah smiled and got out, gracefully, like Karen taught her.  
James brushed her hair off her shoulder, and leaned down to her neck.

"You look beautiful, Sarah." He whispered, his lips brushed her earlobe. Sarah shivered at the closeness, and smiled at him as he rose.

"Thank you."

"Shall we go eat?"

"Of course." He took her hand and once again and led her, again. Sarah normally didn't like being led, she was a leader. But something about this man made her not care.

Sarah ate very feminine like, wiping her mouth, eating slowly, smiling with absolutely nothing in her teeth. James was amazed, but was careful to show how impressed he was. Once they were absolutely full, James paid the bill and stood up. Sarah stood up too, and grasped his hand.

"It's already nine o'clock, would you like to go home?"

"No." She answered too quickly, he chuckled.

"Would you like to see a movie?"

"I would love to." Sarah smiled and they walked out the restaurant together. Sarah loved his wit, and his charm. She felt if she did as well as he did, this was not their last date. She also loved his car. He traced his thumb over her knuckles, and Sarah all she could not to shiver. She was afraid she liked him more than he did her.

They watched the movie, kind of. They spent most of the time laughing and joking with each other, and when somebody would tell them to hush, they would laugh louder. It was the best first date she had ever had.  
That's why she was upset when he dropped her off.

"Well, I hope to talk to you soon." James said politely.

"You know where I live."

"Sarah." He whispered. She looked into his eyes, and he looked back into her sparkling ones. He cupped her face in his hands, and gave her a sweet simple kiss. It wasn't anything extravagant, but it was on Sarah's top ten. She could tell he was a very good kisser, and probably good at something else. Sarah's face warmed at the thought as he pulled away.

"Goodnight Sarah."

The next three months were amazing. It all came down to one moment.  
They were sitting on a park bench one afternoon, after Sarah and Karen fought

"Sarah, I know we've been together a short time, and trust me, it's not like we'd be getting married, but Sarah, Karen is very awful, don't you think you would be better off living with me?"  
Sarah looked him over and said nothing for a full minute before responding.

"Okay." She whispered with a smile. His face broke out into a smile, it was like the sun coming from the clouds, and he took Sarah's mouth his, and kissed her passionately. His tongue worked into her mouth like magic, and she moaned under his soft lips. She felt him smile as he broke away. He leaned close to her ear.

"Go pack."  
She stood up, and he followed. He was smirking devilishly for some reason Sarah couldn't put her finger on.

*James POV*

"What's going on?" Karen exclaimed as an angry Sarah busted through the doors.

"I refuse to live here any longer, and I hope as Toby gets older, he'll see just how much of an evil witch you are! I hope Daddy leaves you and see it's your fault I left!" Sarah yelled as she stomped up the stairs. James stayed on the ground floor with Karen.

"This was not our plan." Karen spat through her teeth.

"Calm yourself, it's part of mine." He smiled evilly and Karen mimicked his expression and glanced up the stairs.

"I trust you." She whispered.

"Good." He said emotionlessly. Sarah ran down the stairs with a box and two bags.

"This is everything that _I_ bought, she can have the rest." Sarah spoke bitterly, acting as if Karen wasn't there. James nodded and led her out the doors by the small of her back.

_One Month Later, October 12__th__, 1989. _

"Sarah, I'm home!" James yelled through the house as he hung his coat. He glanced towards the living room of the small ocean front house that his parents gave him until Sarah chose where to live.

"In here!" Sarah yelled from the kitchen. James noticed the smell of a slightly burning fried chicken. He furrowed his eyebrows as he walked.

"Is it burnt?" He spoke lowly, and Sarah turned slowly, her face full of confusion.

"No, I'm just making sure I have it thoroughly done, and the outside medium brown, just how you like it." She spoke happily.

"Let me see." He spoke as he walked towards the stove. Sarah moved over. He checked the chicken, and was greatly satisfied when it was almost to perfection on the outside. He smiled at her and slowly stepped towards her.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, his hands trailed down her back, and she shivered under his touch.

"I love you too." She sighed happily.

"Finish up, I'm starving." He teased and she smiled as she turned back to the stove.

He laid out on the couch as she finished dinner, he hated how long it took. He sighed and grabbed the remote.  
Not five minutes later, Sarah called from the dining room, explaining that dinner was finished. He got up from the couch and walked to the dining room.

"Dinner was great, Sarah." He spoke contently.

"Thank you." She said as she wiped her mouth.

"Clean up in here, I'm going to shower."

"Okay, I hung up your suits and folded everything else." She said nonchalantly as she cleaned.

"Thank you." He said as he walked out the room. Sarah worked quickly.

She sighed as she walked into the kitchen, and met by a sink full of messy dishes. She pulled on her gloves and ran fresh dish water.

She scrubbed quickly, making sure there wasn't any grease left for bacteria to germinate on. She smiled at her perfect kitchen, she had it perfect here. Besides James controlling side that she hadn't seen a lot of before she moved in with him. She shrugged her shoulders and began to sweep.  
She heard footsteps coming into the kitchen, and she silently prayed he didn't step in the dirt she had just swept into a neat pile.

"Did you run water?" James asked, confused.

"Yeah, I forgot you were in the shower."

"It _ruined_ my shower." He grumbled as he passed her, towards the washing machine. Sarah nibbled on her bottom lip, something she did from boredom. She finished her job in the kitchen and went to relax in the living room.

"Sarah!" He said angrily. Sarah rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" She said impatiently.

"So you ruin my shower, and you didn't even wash dishes correctly?" He fumed as he held up a plate with a crumb on it.

"Why are you so worked up about it? I'll just rewash it." She said aggravated. She tried to take the plate from him, and furrowed her brows when he didn't let it go.

"I've let your lazy behavior pass by too much lately!" He yelled, but Sarah jumped, because it was so quiet before he spoke.

"_Lazy_? I do everything you tell me to!" She yelled back. He threw the plate against the wall, She cringed at the sound of the shattering, and Sarah's eyes boggled because it almost hit her.

"You almost hit me!" Sarah cried. He stepped closer to her and grabbed her arms roughly, she was sure there would be bruises.

"And it would have, if I wanted it to." He spat, looking down at her. Sarah tried to hide her fear the best she could, but she felt some slip through. He smirked and let her go, knocking her to the ground. He began to walk out the room.

"Clean it up." He said disgustedly. Sarah felt a tear roll down her face. He had never treated her like that before. She quickly scrambled to her hands and knees, collecting the big pieces first, then to sweep up the little pieces. She cursed under her breath when a piece slit her finger. She sucked her finger and began working again.

James watched her from the living room, and smiled when she had hurt herself and continued to work. He flipped through the T.V channels multiple times before choosing one. He saw out the corner of his eye Sarah sitting on the cushion beside him.

Sarah knew the first time a man showed violence, to leave him. She sighed and watched the bad comedy show he had the T.V set to.

"What's wrong?" He spoke softly, and Sarah did a double take.

"Just tired." She said confused. He was just so angry, why was he acting nurturing now?

"Oh okay, I'm about to sleep too." He stood and cut the T.V off, and left Sarah in total darkness. She sighed as she got to her feet and followed him.

She swiftly changed into a suitable outfit for sleeping in, and leaving in. She climbed into bed with James, though they had never done anything, they still shared a bed. James wrapped his arm around her waist and he quickly fell asleep.

Sarah waited thirty minutes after he began snoring to slowly slip from his embrace. She scampered to the bathroom, and started running the shower. She knew it would stall him long enough for her to leave. She snuck out the bathroom and grabbed her cellphone quickly. She walked out the house onto the cool sand, and began running.

She felt her heart pounding as she saw a cars headlights sneak up on her, and sighed when the black car rolled passed.

She ran as fast as she could to the closest place she could go, her Dads house. She grabbed the unlocked handle and ran inside. All the lights were off and she cursed her dad mentally for leaving the door unlocked. Anybody could come in here!

She slowly walked up the stairs, and stepped over the squeaky one. She scampered into her old bedroom. She knew she could stay here, the only one to object would be Karen. She climbed into her old bed, and looked around at the almost empty bedroom. She rolled her eyes and drifted to sleep.

She woke up to police sirens. She ran out the bedroom and downstairs, where a tear-streaked Karen was sitting on the bottom step. Sarah ran over to her evil stepmother. Karen looked up at her with full hatred in her eyes.

"Why are you here?" She spat.

"I left James." She said smugly. Karen stood up quickly and slapped the young woman. Sarah's mouth gaped open.

"Your Father is dead, and now you have no partner."

Sarah felt tears steadily run down her cheeks as the information sunk in. She ran away from her and into a policeman.

"Is it true?" She sobbed.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry. It looks like he suffocated in his sleep somehow. I'm sorry."

Sarah's mouth hung open and she spotted James in a suit as always. She ran towards him and straight into his chest. He wrapped his arms possessively around her. He bent his neck to her ear.

"Try to leave me again, and it'll be Toby. Try to tell anybody, and it'll be Toby _and_ Betty Sue." He whispered dangerously. Sarah stiffened as she realized what he just said. 

From that moment, she knew she was trapped.

A/N: So I hoped that cleared some stuff up, and more will be revealed as the chapters go by, and the next chapter will be back to the present (:


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I hope I cleared everything up, and if not then just stick around, and I'll reveal it P; I understand some of you think Sarah is too submissive even before James began hurting her, and if you go back and read it, I said he was very controlling before he began physical abuse. So she eventually wore down, like he wanted (: It's a slow and painful process, and if it ever happens to you, please, don't stay in that relationship!

_January 17__th__, 1990_

Sarah's eyes fluttered open, and groaned when she felt her ribs throbbing.

"Get up, you need to see a doctor. When you fell down those stairs I think you hurt your ribs." A male voice said sarcastically from a corner of the room

_So, that's the cover story_. She closed her eyes and rolled them. She sighed and very slowly got up. She'd had broken ribs before, and knew what set the pain off. She grimaced when her stomach growled.

"Come here."  
She paused for a minute before obeying.

"Yes?" She said nonchalantly. He grabbed her face gently and she slightly flinched. He smirked evilly and gave her a soft kiss. She unwillingly kissed him back. She felt his sickening tongue wrestle hers, and pulled away, and gave him one last soft kiss. She smiled at him and kissed his collarbone before walking away. To her surprise, he let her. He was always slightly kinder when he broke her bones.

At the doctor's office, Sarah had to lie endlessly. The doctors simply did not believe she fell down the stairs. The nurses gave James a few dirty looks.  
Once they all left the room before giving Sarah the proper equipment and information, James turned to her with a false smile.

"If you would only listen to me." He said softly before turning back. Sarah's back slumped further.

_It's your fault, Sarah. _Her trader of an inner voice barked. Sarah sighed, and cringed when her ribs protested. A light knock at the door brought her back to reality.

"Alright Sarah, let's wrap you up, and you'll be on your way. Lift your arms the best you can."

Sarah sat guiltily in a chair inside McDonalds, waiting for James to return. She smiled at him as he came around the corner with their food.

"Thank you." She said apologetically. He sat down without saying anything. Sarah felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Don't cry." He said softly. It was crazy, but sometimes, Sarah thought he actually loved her, and that she loved him. She quickly swiped her tears away and sniffed before returning back to her lunch.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Sarah." He looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed, and apology burning in his eyes.

"It's okay." She mummed. He seemed to relax a bit before continuing his own lunch.

"Can't we go back to the house?" Sarah asked wearily.

"If you wish." He said emotionlessly.

Jareth sat in his throne, one leg thrown over the side, his hand on his forehead, covering his eyes. He had an immense pain throbbing through his temples, and it certainly didn't help that the goblins were drunk and chasing the chickens. He groaned and slumped further in his throne.

"Shut up!" His heavily accented voice ran throughout the room, bouncing off the walls as the goblins immediately quieted in fear. The air felt stiff, like a wish was going to be made soon. Very soon. He sighed as the goblins began to get louder again. He flicked his wrist roughly and all the Goblin Ale was gone.

"Kingy!" One whined, causing a group chant.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SHUT UP!" He roared, immediately, the goblins ran out the room and through the walls of the castle. At least before he had most of them confined. He groaned and leaned his head back on the arm of the throne. There were feathers floating around everywhere, and the floor was sticky with ale. He, however, had no energy to clean it if the wish was to be made tonight.

"How are your ribs?" James asked as they stepped inside the familiar home, to her surprise, it was clean with no evidence of the fight that caused them to go to the motel. She shrugged her coat off and hung it up, taking James' coat as well.

"I'm fine." Sarah turned as she heard something thump to the floor. She eyed a red covered book. It looked so familiar.

"What's that?" James said, Sarah could tell his temper was rising. She smiled at him after picking the small book up. She furrowed her eyebrows beautifully as some memories flooded through her mind. She snapped her head up and looked at him.

"I remember." She whispered. Ever since James had entered into her life, she had slowly forgotten of the Labyrinth, of how strong she was. No. How strong she is, under the broken shell James caused. She titled her head to the side as more memories flooded themselves into her brain. Of a man with wildly blonde hair and very tight grey pants. She remembers she felt something for this man, but now she no longer remembered even his name. She smiled as she remembered her dance with him, and her smile turned to a sneer as she remembered what caused her trip there.

This was the man who stole Toby.

She clutched the book closely to her chest, ignoring her ribs crying in protest.

"I'm going to put this up." She said distantly, pointing to their bedroom. James nodded, very irritated. His top lip curled into a sneer of his own as he pulled out his cellular phone. He quickly dialed Karen's numbered before Sarah snapped out of her daze. He turned his head to see her sitting on the bed, flipping through the pages and smiling. He shook his head in disgust.

"James?" A woman said through the speaker.

"Karen, the wench remembers." He said quickly.

"You know what to do." She said before hanging up. She was right, he did know exactly what to do.

Jareth sat up in his throne, refusing to believe during his nap he was drooling. He slightly smiled as he realized the ache in his head was gone. But he still felt the pull in the air, the one that told him to get ready. He stood and looked out the very large window that overlooked the Goblin City and some of the Labyrinth. He remembered his struggle to rebuild his kingdom after the foolish girl came and destroyed his beautiful property. He looked behind him to see his throne room slowly filling with quite goblins. HE rolled his eyes before turning around with a sarcastic smile.\

"Yes?" He drew the word out.

"We sorry Kingy." They said almost in complete union. His smiled turned genuine, he couldn't be mad at his innocent goblins for long.

"It's perfectly fine, as long as it never happens again." He let the threat sink in before smiling again. He returned to his position in his throne to wait for the wished away child.

James sat on the coach, waiting for the dazed Sarah to return. He was growing inpatient.

"Sarah!" He called. She scurried out the bedroom with the book beside her hips.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Sit down." He ordered. She did as he said quickly, fixing her short pink sundress, revealing some cleavage, since they were in the comfort of their own home and they planned to stay for the rest of the day. The dress clung under her bust, making her appear more voluptuous than she already was. He eyed her before reminding himself she must stay pure.

"What?" She smiled.

"Why do you disobey me so?" He said angrily. She looked confused instantly. She had stayed in the bedroom since they got home.

"What did I do?" Her voice raised a few notches, and James tried not to smirk.

"For one, you just yelled at me, Stupid girl."  
He stood and backhanded her. She drew a sharp breath in before returning her gaze to him. Her hair was now all over her face.

"God, if you're so obsessed with that _stupid _tale, why don't you '_say your right words_'?" He yelled, mocking her. She didn't process what he had said at that moment, she was too distracted by his clenched fist.

"Please." She whimpered. He laughed at her loudly. She cringed at the disturbing sound. He shook his head.

"I wish the goblins would take you away right now, but not as a wished away child, Oh never _that_ luxury. I wish you were a slave in the Goblin Castle."  
Sarah gasped and almost cried as she registered what he just said.

"What've you done?" She whispered.

Suddenly, the lights went off the house, and the sky seemed to get darker. The waves outside the house roared hungrily and Sarah felt tears run down her face quickly. She stood up, and looked around the house. She wanted to scream at the goblins hiding from her, torturing her.  
The window busted open and a majestic white barn owl came flying through. She would've been amazed in any other situation. The owl transformed slowly into a man with wild blonde hair and dark metal armor. He had on a flowing purple cape embedded with sparkles, and the floor was covered in them. The wind appeared to be coming from nowhere. She collapsed on her knees in front of the man.

"Now, now dear. Stand." He motioned with his finger for her stand. With her "training" towards men, she didn't miss a beat obeying him. He titled his head and raised and owl-like eyebrow. Her hands trembled and she fought to still them.

"It's a good thing you just got wished away as a slave, because you're too old to be wished away as a simple child." His eyed raked up and down her beautiful body, and he couldn't shake the feeling he knew this woman. He heard a sob break through her chest and his eyes rose to her face. He smirked towards her again before turning to James.

"Thank you, for this glorious gift."

"Anytime, Your Majesty." He nodded and bowed, Sarah stared, dumbfounded.

"Come on." He demanded her hand, and she obeyed just as quickly as before.

She didn't want to think of what might be to come.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Sarah sat in a dark room on a small bed. She tried not to touch the moth-eaten bed sheets that lay beside her. She rubbed her hands up and down her bare arms. She really wished she would've worn a cardigan or something!  
She jumped back against the wall when she heard a door squeak open and light invaded the room.

"Come come, Girl! What's the matter with you?" The Goblin King stood in the middle of the room. She lowered her head, staying silent. She supposed it was a trick question.

"Your King is speaking to you, girl!" He demanded. She raised her head, slowly but surely.

"I'm fine." She squeaked before lowering her head again. He scoffed.

"Stand. With your head raised, if you don't mind." He said sarcastically. She did as she was told.  
She looked him boldly in the eyes. The eyes that showed her only one emotion, besides the ballroom… No! Stop Sarah, he doesn't feel for you! He was trying to trap you! Jareth noticed her eyes going distant and coughed. She snapped her attention back to the attractive man in front of her and tried not to smile. She was his slave now, and though she didn't know what that meant exactly, she knew there would be no romance.

"I must know, what kingdom have you worked for?"  
She looked at him like he was absolutely mad.

"I'm from the Aboveground." She said warily.

"Yes, I understand that. You must have escaped your previous kingdom, correct? How else are you trained?" He spoke like she was a foolish child.

"No, Sir. I have never worked in the Underground." She confirmed.

"Being as I have given you _two _chances at giving me your answer, if I find you have lied to me," He turned from her, heading out the door. He looked back dangerously. "There will be no redemption."

She shuddered as the wooden door slammed shut. A sob threatened to erupt from her chest, but she refused to cry. Not here. Not the place she had longed to go for years. She looked around the dark room, but she couldn't see. She rolled her eyes and lay down, she had no idea what time it was, however. She felt something small press against her back. She lifted her hips to access the item.  
She smiled when she held the red leather bound book in her hand.

Jareth sat in his study room, searching through his files for a complete list of the kingdoms. He smiled contently when he pulled the crisp paper from its hiding place. He sat at the cluttered mahogany desk, and began writing a letter to the kingdoms, asking for the head servants to make a short trip to his kingdom. He wanted to know where this girl escaped from, and how she withheld small amounts of magic. She had lied to him; magic is simply not born Aboveground. He didn't want to admit he wanted the girl's background as well. He figured of she was from another kingdom, that's why she felt so familiar. But what if she wasn't… He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Once he was finished, he conjured a crystal ball. He looked into the crystal, waiting for the foggy image to clear.  
He saw his new servant, lying on her bed, hair sprawled out around her 'pillow'. He wondered why the image looked _so _familiar. He frowned, not wanting to make another trip to the girl's bedchambers. Maybe he could go and ask of her background. Or maybe send a goblin with a forum for her to fill out… Yes, he would do that.

"Swamp!" He called. A short goblin came in, its nails clicking on the stone.

"It's Skimp, Your Majesty." He croaked.

"Yes, yes. Whatever. I need you to deliver this to the new servant." He handed him a formal piece of paper and a pen from Aboveground. The goblin nodded and bowed before scurrying away. Jareth chuckled after he left. He went back to doing random paperwork while he waited for his reply. This was simply business. Or was it?

A light knock at Sarah's door caused her to sit up, and tuck the book under the mattress.

"Come in." She called weakly. Her eyes widened with joy when a goblin came racing in. He was holding a piece of paper and a pen.

"Here, Miss Lady. Kingy want you to fill this out. I be outside the door when you done!" He chirped. He lit a candle before standing outside the closed door. She giggled after him, and when she realized she was actually laughing form pure joy, her eyes widened even more. She shook her head and looked down at the paper. They all looked like ridiculous questions to her. They didn't even ask of her name! She rolled her eyes and went to work.  
Favorite color? What?!

Jareth struggled to remember where she was from. He also struggled to realize why he was watching a _servant _through a crystal, and why he was smiling when she did. He wondered what this girl went through to know how to act towards anybody higher than herself, which is how he knew she was lying about her place in another kingdom. He shook his head, now aggravated. He leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet on his desk as he waited. Always waiting.  
He closed his eyes, only to open them five minutes later. He sighed when the goblin placed the filled out page on his desk, and ran away. He picked the paper up, and began reading.

Places of work: Babysitting, and multiple waitressing.  
Age: Nineteen.  
Marital Status: ?  
Number of Children: Zero.  
Favorite Color: Red?  
Race: Caucasian  
Species: Human  
Hair Color: Dark Brown  
Eye Color: Green  
Siblings: One  
Ever wished anyone away?: Sadly, Yes.

Jareth stared at the page. That's why he knew her, she ran the Labyrinth. Makes sense, maybe the Labyrinth clung to her? No… that's not all… there has to be more to the story! He would find out. Tomorrow was her first day of work. Let's hope she doesn't mess anything up… He smirked evilly. 

Sarah laid awake, staring at ceiling. Her body told her she was sleepy, but her mind said she was wide awake. She groaned, and rolled over. She thought of Jareth, and wondered if he remembered her. She felt tears threatening to spill over at the thought. She wiped the tears away before they could even fall. She sniffled and pushed all negative thoughts from her mind. She thought of the ballroom, altering a few things, like sharing a kiss…

A/N: Oooooooohh! What does Jareth have planned? ;o Sorry it was much shorter than the last chapter! This was more of a filler chapter (the kind of chapter I do when I'm feeling lazy P;) the next chapter should be double in length and have more excitement (:


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I got a question asking why Sarah's marital status is a question, She was engaged before she got wished away and doesn't know if she still is ;o

"Would you please wake up!" An elderly goblin called, shaking Sarah roughly. Sarah groaned and rolled onto her stomach.

"What time is it?" She said sleepily. The goblin muttered something and it sounded like she was rummaging through clothing.

"Here, ya wear this."

Sarah sat up to see what she spoke of, and saw a long brown dress. She rubbed the fabric and was surprised when it felt like cotton. The shoes were simple brown ballerina shoes. It wasn't her cup of tea, but she knew she had no option. Speaking of tea, she wondered if she was able to see any of her friends. She sighed as she slipped off her pink sundress, wondering where she could wash it at.

"You can't get dressed yet!" The goblin cried, rushing over to the half-naked woman.

"Why not?" Sarah put her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

"We have to wash up, the newbies have to look extra pretty!" She said, rushing into a door Sarah didn't notice before. There was a wooden bathtub in the room with a sink and toilet. The goblin turned a faucet and water rushed in the tub. Sarah frowned and wondered where her clean undergarments would be at.

"You got clean undergarments in that box over there." The goblin pointed, as if reading her mind. Sarah walked over to it, and pulled out the items. They looked exactly like the ones she was wearing. At least she wouldn't have to get used to anything new.

"Ya bath is ready."  
Sarah nodded and picked the small box up, carrying it on her hip. She nodded towards the goblin and closed the door behind her. She quickly undressed and climbed into the water.

She hissed as her foot touched the freezing water.

"How am I supposed to bathe in ice water?" She muttered to herself, placing her other foot into the torturous bath. She shook as she lowered herself into the water. She worked very quickly, and decided to skip her hair.

Once all the dirt was gone from her body, she very quickly climbed out, wanting to escape that torture tub. She looked around the room, freezing and shaking, looking for a towel.

"Goblin girl! Where are the towels?" Sarah yelled, wanting to be dressed and warm.

"Here!" A hand thrust from the door, holding a towel that looked chemically burnt. Sarah didn't care as long as she was dry. She quickly pulled all of her clothes on. She emerged from the bathroom, ready to work.

"Take this here toothgunk and this here toothstick and clean up ya mouth." She held out a toothbrush and small case of toothpaste. She shrugged and took the items, going back into the ice chamber.

When she returned to the goblin, she now held a brush and some pins.

"Sit." She commanded. Sarah did as told, and winced as the goblin pulled the brush through her knots. The Goblin pinned Sarah's long hair into a French twist. Sarah looked into a mirror and smiled, thanking the goblin. The goblin nodded before scurrying out the door, motioning for Sarah to follow her lead.

Sarah and the Goblin, who had yet to introduce herself, walked quickly down the halls towards Jareth's study for her schedule.

"Ah, miss. I forgot! My name is Annie, I'm the head servant, and I'll also be your escort until you get the hang of the castle." She said stopping in front of a large door that Sarah assumed was Jareth's study.

"I'm Sarah." She smiled, holding her hand out. The goblin stuck its small paw in Sarah's hand, and shook roughly.

"Pleased to be your acquaintance." Annie smiled before turning to knock on the door. The door slowly opened, apparently by magic. Jareth looked up from a sheet of paper he was holding. His feet were on the desk, and he casually leaned back. Sarah swallowed, trying to rid her mind of the sudden place her thoughts turn. She blushed when she realized he was staring at her strongly. She turned her gaze down to Annie, who curtsied. Sarah's eyes widened and she copied her escort. Jareth sat properly in his chair and motioned for the women to come forward. Annie did first, and Sarah didn't know how things worked around here, so she followed, not knowing what happened if she didn't abide by the rules. According to the books she had read in the past, it wouldn't be pretty. She kept her head low, knowing already men could be rash.

"Sit, please ladies. Thank you, Ann. I know she could never find her way around on her first day." He said, and Sarah wondered if he was picking on her. Annie nodded as she took her seat, Sarah sitting beside her.

"Now, Miss. I know not of your name. Tell your King." Jareth said, staring at Sarah. She looked up at him, wondering if her face held the shock, and maybe some pain, she felt. He didn't remember her? Should she lie? What would lying help? What would he do if she lied to him? He could definitely find out, couldn't he? While a million different answered pumped in and out her head, she all but forgot an impatient king.

"I'm waiting." He snapped, bringing her back to the present. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Ah yes, my name is Sarah, Sarah Williams." She said proudly, searching his face for any new emotions. His eyebrows furrowed for a micro-second, Sarah thought she imagined it. He mouthed the name before an unknown emotion clouded his eyes, but he was careful not to show it on his face.

"Um. Oh! Here, here is your schedule. Kitchen Duty until lunch, then you will work with the seamstresses, and then you will assist the launders. Then, dinner. Annie will be with you every time you change rooms. Goodbye." He spoke quickly, and dazed. Sarah nodded, taking the cloth feeling paper and map, and quickly scurried out the room to her new jobs, Annie running along with her. She didn't look back at the beautiful king.

Cruel memories flooded through his brain. Memories of a fifteen year old girl, running and destroying his glorious Labyrinth. He groaned, wondering what he would do with this woman. She was obviously not the same as four years ago, mentally and psychically. Her fire seemed to be burned out, somebody or something had quenched it. He leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. He sighed as he thought more on the subject.  
Sarah. The girl who had broken his heart. The girl he had thought would be Queen! She was in his castle, working under his roof, as a servant. He wondered if she remembered him. Probably not, she would've said something. He wondered if he should be a bit biased.

His head snapped up. He should be furious with her! She should be punished! This must be the Labyrinth sealing fate. She was meant to be in the Underground. She had her chance at royalty. Now she has to live her life as a servant. Serves her right, destroying the Kingdom, The Labyrinth, and most importantly, his heart. He sneered, thinking of the cruelest punishments for when she messed up. He decided to pay James a visit. He wanted to know her weaknesses, and this man obviously knew them. He sighed as he stood, changing already into owl form.

"Alrighty here, Miss Sarah. Here's the Kitchen, here you will do basic things, cleaning, cooking, and etcetera. I also work here every morning from six to twelve, just like you. Kingy says you go from six to twelve with Kitchen Duties, twelve to twelve-thirty for Lunch, twelve-thirty to three with the seamstresses, three to six with laundry. Dinner is after you finish your duties, and you must be in your bedchambers by ten. We get breakfast if we wake up early enough, and we just missed it. You are not allowed outside the kingdom unless His Majesty says otherwise, and you must inform the King before exiting the castle. Do you understand?" She spoke quickly, but Sarah got the just of it. She nodded her head before entering the kitchen.

Sarah looked outside the window before getting to work; it looked to be around six, like she was told. She wondered if there were any clocks anywhere. She was doing exactly as Annie was doing, not wanting to mess up. Sarah knew Jareth would probably be worse than James. She shuddered at the thought.

A few hours later, a foghorn sounded from somewhere. Sarah got off her knees when Annie did. She looked at Annie curiously.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked, looking around. Everybody was leaving, going out a set of doors that did not lead to the hall.

"It's noon, silly girl." She said, amused. Sarah was surprised, had the time really flew by that fast? She shrugged and followed Annie out into a large busy room. It was a large lunchroom, with chattering fae, goblins, and dwarfs. She smiled, and followed Annie to the food line.

They were serving the chicken soup that they had made earlier, it had some sort of fish that looked exactly like shrimp, but Annie kept saying it was something else. She simply had rolled her eyes and continued following the recipe book. They had also made buttery biscuits that Annie swore were the best, flakiest, most delicious biscuits ever, and they also served chocolate chip cookies. Sarah had made all of the thousands of cookies, since the King had not told them to make cookies, and the recipe was from Aboveground.

They both sat at the end of a table, and ate in silence. Annie was slightly worried, and Sarah just shook it off. Maybe Annie was just a nervous person. She sighed and looked at Sarah, whose eyes were widened by the biscuits. She wondered if James would like them. Wait. _James_? She shoved the thought from her mind and noticed Annie looking at her.

"Sarah." She said, almost warning.

"What?" She said, confused.

"I don't think you shouldda made them cookies." She said, almost embarrassed to finish this conversation. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"No, Sarah. I be serious! Kingy_ will _punish you! Him doesn't exactly have mercy on new servants either." Annie said, turning back to her empty tray. Sarah finished her delicious cookie, and wiped her hands off.

"Annie, I made them almost to perfection. The Goblin King will be pleased."  
Annie shook her head, but didn't bring the subject anymore. They both stood, going to throw their paper plates and forks away. Sarah took one last sip of her water before trashing it as well.

Both the women sighed after the foghorn blew again.

"Sarah, I can walk you to the seamstress room, but I gotta do the halls. I can't be with you in there, but my good friend Hana should be there, she's head seamstress." They quickly walked down multiple halls, and up one flight of stairs. They stopped in front of two double doors.

"Tomorrow, we'll leave lunch a bit earlier." Annie said before running away, very fast. Sarah looked at the doors once more, before entering.

The room was very bright, with simple white walls and gray stone floor. There were two work stations, and a very large bin in a corner of the room. On each end of the table, there were stacks of shirts, pants, and other items of clothing. A woman looked up from her work, and smiled at Sarah. Everybody in this room wore the same outfit, including Sarah, and Sarah noticed they were all either fae, or human. It was hard to tell form the back of their heads. The woman who smiled at Sarah began to stand, before commanding everybody to continue working.

"Hi, you must be Sarah. I'm Hana, and I work as head seamstress. You'll sit over there, and I will monitor your work, so see if you belong in the beginners group, or the advanced group." She pointed to a single desk and chair, one similar to the ones in high school. Sarah nodded and smiled at the woman, who was obviously fae. Humans just aren't that beautiful. Her purple eyes also gave her species away. They walked to the desk, and as soon as Sarah sat, Hana placed a sparkling white poet's shirt on the desk.

She eyed it for a minute before spotting a medium sized gash in the seam. Very easy needle work. She picked up a needle and thread and began working, Hana watching her.

"Done." Sarah said a bit under a minute later. Hana stood in front of her, looking for the tear.

"Where was the tear, girl?" She turned it over and over, searching for the needle work.

"Right there." Sarah reached, pointing to the flawless sowing. Hana eyed Sarah in awe.

"You made this perfect in under a minute?" She said with her eyebrows rose. Sarah nodded her head, wondering if she did something wrong.

"Where did you work beforehand?"

"Why is everybody asking me this? My Mother taught me and I used to knit and sow stuff, a lot." Sarah smiled.

"Well, I was going to present you with another piece of fabric, but I can see you'll already be in the advanced group. Follow me." She smiled, Sarah stood, wondering what this woman was like if you got on her bad side. She decided she didn't want to know. She sat at the table, right beside Hana, and began working. At least these clothes smell amazing. She secretly inhaled very deeply throughout her next shift.

"Wow, this laundry soap smells _amazing_!" She whispered to Hana, who eyed her like she was crazy.

"These are dirty; the launders wash them after each shift. They go from here, to there." She turned back to her work, not saying anything else on the matter. Sarah blushed; she just admitted these sweaty clothes smell amazing. She wondered who these belonged to.

Before Sarah knew it, the obnoxious foghorn sound invaded the room. Everybody began standing, besides Hana, who sat. Sarah figured since she was head seamstress, she didn't change duties.

Sarah walked out the door, and as she expected, Annie was waiting for her.

"Hi." Sarah said happily. Annie eyed her like she was crazy. Why was this girl _happy_ with being a slave? Most of the new ones cry, kick, scream, and everything imaginable! She shook her head, thoroughly confused, and began walking to the next place in silence.

Once they arrived, Annie turned to her.

"I'll see you right here fer dinner." She then scampered away. Sarah waved after her, but she didn't see. Sarah sighed, walking into the extremely hot laundry room. As soon as she got to a launder tub, she broke a sweat. How was she supposed to do this for _three_ hours? To make matters worse, her stomach, used to eating throughout the day, growled. She sighed, and watched a tall goblin work.

Once she was sure she knew what to do, she piled tons of clothes into boiling water. She sprinkled some powdery soap into the water. The smell was nothing compared to the other scent.

She worked hard, not caring about the slight burns she kept getting from not dumping the water carefully. Her hands stung from the soap, but every time she got a sniff of the dirty clothes (this revolted her, that she thought somebody's dirty clothes smelled amazingly intoxicating?) she would forget of the pain and start the process over gladly. Even though this might be harder jobs, Sarah preferred this over anything James could offer her. She would take this over the prices James made her pay. She grimaced and began scrubbing harder while her thoughts turned to all the things James had done to her. She was sure anything Jareth would do to her if she messed up would be worse. Not because of his power. Sarah knew Jareth had a hold on her. She prayed Jareth didn't know this. Men are manipulative, lying beings who will do everything and nothing at the same time to get what they want. She felt a scream bubble inside her chest, and before it could pop, Sarah was snapped back to reality by the scents of the clothing. She looked beside her, and noticed there was only one load left.  
She furrowed her eyebrows when there were no other sounds of splashing besides her own. She turned around in full, and realized she was alone. She must've missed the horn. She bit the inside of her cheek, looking at the clothes, then the door. She shrugged, figuring she should just finish.

Forty-Five minutes later, the clothes almost dried, the room cooling off, Sarah heard somebody walking down the hall. She looked around the room, looking for anything somebody might have left. She saw nothing. She shrugged and went back to work. She noticed the heel clicking stop. She ignored it, however. She was starving and needed these clothes finished.

"Miss Sarah, you do realize you are alone?" A male voice echoed through the room. Her back straightened, and she slowly turned.

She nodded her head weakly. He shook his, while walking closer. He was wearing the outfit he wore in the oubliette. Sarah wondered if he noticed. He had a permanent smirk on his face.

"And, Why? May I ask are you in here, alone? While everybody else is filling their stomachs?" Jareth said, Sarah noticed the slight seduction tone. She smiled at him the best she could. He was now only one step away from kissing distance. All she had to do was… Snap out of it!

"I wanted to finish my work." She said, quietly, trying to not look away from his powerful stare. He clicked his tongue, and Sarah didn't miss the slight step he took closer. Sarah inhaled through her nose. Her eyes widened when a similar smell filled her nostrils. He titled his head, wondering why the sudden mood change.

"Well, you should go eat now, these clothes are finished. I shall walk you." He said quickly, while turning. He walked out the door, and Sarah trailed behind. Dazed.

Half-way there, he asked her a question.

"Was it you who made the cookies without my consent?" He never looked back. She held her breath, and nervously murmured.

"Mhm." She looked down at the stone. They arrived at the dining hall, and Sarah entered alone. She turned back to Jareth.

"Thank you." She quietly walked to the food line, keeping an eye out for Annie.

She sat down where they did for lunch with her beef stew. She heard a goblin behind her.

"Where was ya, Sarah?" She exclaimed. Sarah smiled at her.

"Hello." She said, turning back to her beef stew. Annie stood with her hands on her hips, waiting for Sarah to finish. She lectured her the whole time about how big the castle is and how many tricks it can set off.

When she was done, they both went back to Sarah's bedchambers. Sarah turned to look at the angry Annie before leaving.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I was late."

Before Annie could say anything else, Sarah walked into her room, getting ready for sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter starts out as soon as Jareth flies out the window (:

***WARNING: More domestic abuse early on in this chapter, slightly intense.***

Jareth flapped his wings, and soared. He sighed as he looked around the Underground; he loved his home much better than the house he owned Aboveground. He eventually reached the purple and black ring in the sky. The portal to Aboveground. He quickly dived into the beautiful and dangerous portal.

He mentally groaned as he looked around at the sandy beach. He dove downwards, just in front of the water. He dug his claws in the sand, steadying himself. He quickly transformed into a woman in a cleavage inducing, long, white dress. He smiled at his brilliant plan.

He looked down at the water, into Sarah's reflection.

"Hello James." He tested his voice out. He grinned evilly. He was sure the expression looked all wrong on Sarah's porcelain face. He held his hands up, studying his new feminine hands. He began walking towards the quaint beach house, swinging his new hips.

He sucked in a breath, hoping he didn't give himself away. He knocked on the door, staring at his strange new limbs. He felt all of his own emotions, and all of the reactions Sarah would have had, the only downfall.

A man with a beard coming in opened the door, in a dressy outfit. The man sneered at what he saw.

"Sarah." He growled, mockingly. Jareth titled his head, letting his dark hair curtain his girly shoulder.

"James." He purred; glad when his voice was flawlessly Sarah. James grabbed Jareth's arm, and pulled him in the house, slamming the door behind them. Jareth's eyes fumed, his arm actually hurt! He rubbed it, thinking it was a girly action. James looked back at him and laughed evilly. He walked towards him threateningly.

"I've told you before, Sarah!" Jareth saw what was coming, and moved quickly, causing James to topple over, almost falling, fist still clenched. Jareth smiled to himself, almost laughing. James looked at him, sneering. He ran towards Jareth, and knocked him to the ground. He heard a sickening crack, and pain shot through his wrist.

James smiled, crushing his chest to "Sarah's". Jareth yelled out at the pressure. Why are humans so weak?! James laughed, and backhanded him. Jareth let his face fall to the floor, and tears pricked at his eyes.

"How did you get back, Sarah?" He barked in his face, whiskey on his breath. Jareth turned his head again, now struggling to get out his grip. James lowered his head, and bit him on the neck, hard. Jareth screamed. James sat up, looking at the blood oozing from the wound. He got completely. He sat on the couch, and Jareth wondered what he was doing. He scrambled from the floor, and wiped his bleeding neck, He licked his hand free of blood.

"Sit!" James barked. Jareth growled lowly, almost forgetting his mission. He sat beside James, and James pulled him closer. Jareth grimaced as James buried his head in his hair.

"Go cook me something up, Sarah. I'm starving. Go!" He yelled. Jareth eyed him like he was crazy, and simply scooted over. James stared, bewildered. Did his fiancée just disobey him? He stood up, towering over Jareth. Jareth smirked smugly. James yanked him up by the hair, and Jareth squealed. James threw him down over the coffee table, shattering the glass. Jareth had small cuts all over him.

"Do you _really_ want a repeat? You FOOLISH girl?" He yelled. Jareth's eyed boggled. Was this how she was so obedient? Did James abuse her like this on the regular? James didn't leave him much time to ponder on his thoughts. He quickly yanked Jareth up by Sarah's hair, and dragged him into the kitchen. He dropped him in front of the stove.

"Fried Chicken." He barked, walking out the room. Jareth stood up, and grumbled. He grabbed a frying pan, guessing he could get his answers with just a of bit patience. He had to remember he was Sarah right now. He looked behind him, and saw James watching football. His fingertips began to pulse purple, and rubbed it over his hurt spots. Immediately, he was healed. He rummaged throughout the kitchen, searching for the supplies needed.

He cursed to himself, seeing one chicken leg turning black. This isn't how his mother's used to turn out! He quickly checked the other chicken, and was grateful when the others were almost perfect. He looked down, and realized something.

"I've got boobs." He squeezed one, and gasped.

"I didn't know that hurt." He grumbled, and put all the fried chicken onto a paper-towel covered plate. He drained the grease and ran some dishwater for later. He also grabbed a can of corn and began preparing it. He was doing it all by Sarah's body. Words flew from his mouth before he was able to stop it.

"Honey, Dinner's ready!" He must've been in Sarah's body too long, he needed to make this trip end, soon. He carried the plate to the table, and James came in. He grabbed her waist and kissed her cheek. Jareth tried his best not to gag. He felt anger bubble inside him, and he smiled at James as they both took their seats.

Halfway through the meal, James grabbed the burnt chicken. Jareth felt Sarah's face pale. He watched James examining it with a grimace on his face.

"Sarah." James growled dangerously. Sarah's body shuddered. James, still holding the ruined chicken, stood over Sarah. He threw the chicken at her, hitting her in the face. There was now a grease smudge. Jareth wanted so badly to wipe it off, but something told him not to, he was about to get his answer. James circled around the table, before flipping it. All of the food was now all over the floor, glass everywhere. Sarah's hands gripped the chair, waiting for what was next.

He walked towards her, and punched her in the jaw. Her neck made a popping noise, and her head stayed turned. Jareth felt Sarah begin to take over, and this was both good and bad. A sob broke through the body's chest. Jareth sighed, and waited for his questions to be answered. James began laughing a sickening sound, and Jareth cringed.

"Eat this disgusting chicken, Sarah." He began to shove the chicken in his mouth, gagging Jareth. When Jareth was sure James would be wearing his dinner, James pulled the chicken out, chucking it across the room. He grabbed a jacket, and began pulling it on. He turned to Jareth evilly.

"I've had enough. I'm doing it. I'm gonna bring him back here for you to watch." He laughed.

Jareth felt words fly out of his mouth again, the body began sobbing uncontrollably. The hand reached out for James, and Jareth began walking towards him.

"Please, don't!" She whispered, sobbing. James put his jacket down, and his expression softened. Sarah's arms wrapped around James' waist, and James placed his hands on her hips. He lifted her head up, and placed a soft, loving kiss on her lips. Jareth tried his best not to vomit in this man's mouth as Sarah's body took over. Their tongues wrestled, and James pulled away, and wiped the tears from Sarah's face.

"Clean this up, I'm going to wash up and go to bed." He said while walking out the door. Jareth gagged as soon as he was gone, and wiped his tongue. He felt sorry for Sarah, she had to kiss that! He smiled evilly as he realized he got his answer.

Toby.

He magically cleaned the room, and transformed back to Jareth. He conjured a note in Underground's formal, stating he took what was his back, and left it on the table. His finger pulsed purple again as he healed himself. He left out the door, not looking back as he transformed into an owl, flying into the purple ring.

As his fae feet touched the stone, he shuddered as he replayed the events in his mind. He went straight for the launders, he needed a warm shirt.

On his way, he thought of how cruel James was to Sarah, which was obviously their daily routine. Why was she with him? He obviously loved her cooking, those cookies were amazing! He might personally make her cook fried chicken for him…

Once he entered the room, he didn't quiet hear somebody moving in there, so when he looked up, he was very surprised to see Sarah .He smirked.

"Miss Sarah, you do realize you are alone?" He asked, teasing.

She nodded her head weakly. He shook his, while walking closer. He looked around the room, and was surprised to see every item of clothing washed, most of them completely dried.

"And, Why? May I ask are you in here, alone? While everybody else is filling their stomachs?" He said, oddly aroused by the look of her sweating and tending to his clothes. He continued stepping closer, admiring the body wrapped in rags. He stopped walking until she spoke. He wanted to take her mouth to his, he wanted to take her body right there on the very floor. He tried his best to push certain thoughts from his mind.

"I wanted to finish my work." She said, almost whispering. He clicked his tongue, and took a slight step closer. He heard Sarah breathing in deeply, and her eyes widened. There was no way she could smell his arousal. He tilted his head, wondering if she withheld any useful magic. He seemed to have snapped out of his trace.

"Well, you should go eat now, these clothes are finished. I shall walk you." He said quickly, while turning. He walked out the door, and heard Sarah trailed behind. He wondered what she was thinking.

Half-way there, he asked her a question.

"Was it you who made the cookies without my consent?" He never looked back. He heard her sudden intake of breath.

"Mhm." He heard her murmur. They arrived at the dining hall, and Sarah entered alone. She turned back to Jareth.

"Thank you." She quietly walked. He stared after her, bewildered. He shook his head, and quickly walked up the stairs, towards his study. He needed to find out about her background, more importantly, her mother.

*SARAH SMILES, LIKE SARAH DOESN'T CARE!* P;

Sarah awoke to Annie shuffling through Sarah's drawers. Sarah grumbled and got up, wanting to get her bath from hell over with. She wondered if she would be punished if she asked Jareth for a warm bath. She sighed as she stripped down, stepping into the ice water.

Her teeth were chattering as freezing cold water dripped from her long hair down her back. She quickly dressed in a white servant dress and matching shoes, just like Annie. She stepped out the room, and sat in a chair, just like yesterday. Annie quickly brushed through Sarah's wet hair, and fishtail-braided it from the scalp down, something Sarah had always wanted to learn to do.

"Thank you, maybe sometime you could teach me that?" Sarah laughed with Annie.

"Sure dearie, but let's go catch breakfast, then start our daily routine." Annie rolled her eyes and Sarah stood, following Annie's lead.

For breakfast, they served warm pancakes and scrambled eggs with orange juice. Sarah ate quickly, she was surprisingly starving.

Not long after they grabbed their food, the loud and obnoxious foghorn sounded. Sarah groaned, but stood anyway, throwing her plate away and walking into the kitchen.

Sarah worked on the flour-coated kitchen floor and counters. She tried to work slowly, not wanting to run out of work. Once she was content with the clean tiled floors, she stood, walking towards the stove, where she would make spaghetti. She looked beside her at a beautiful blonde woman. She snuck glances at her while she stirred her noodles.

"Hi." The woman squeaked. Sarah looked at her, and smiled.

"Hi." She turned back to her food.

"My name's Sheila." She said a bit louder. Sarah looked at her again.

"I'm Sarah." She held her hand out, and the woman hesitated before shaking it and smiling. She turned back to her pots, and began chopping a tomato.

"When did you get here? You look new." Sheila said, still chopping the many tomatoes. Sarah furrowed her brows.

"Yesterday." Sarah said, frying hamburger meat. Sheila pulled a bowl from a cabinet, placing the tomatoes in it.

"Oh, that's pretty cool. I got here two months ago. Did you get taken?" Sheila said, her voice lowering. Sarah looked at her strangely.

"No, I got wished away here." Sarah said sadly.

"Oh. Are ya married?" Sarah noticed the country accent.

"I was engaged. I guess I'm not now though. Are you?"  
Sheila turned to her and smiled.

"Yes. I got four kids too." Sheila said, her face proud. Sarah couldn't help but smile. Sheila crushed the tomatoes into paste. Sarah began chopping her own.

"How old are they?" Sarah asked nonchalantly.

"Twelve, six, and twin three year-olds Are you human?"

"Yes, are you?"  
Sheila snickered before answering.

"Yes, my husband is a fae, though."

"Do live in the castle?" Sarah asked, Sheila turned to her like she was insane.

"Of course not, I'm not a servant; I just work in the kitchens till five." She smiled. Sarah smiled, happy to have made a new friend. The rest of her shift was spent cooking and chattering with Sheila.

She was disappointed when the foghorn sounded.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sarah chirped. Sheila nodded, trying to finish the breadsticks.

Sarah met Annie outside the door.

"Sarah, Kingy has instructed me to send you to his study, he wants to change your schedule a bit." Annie said, and lead her down the hallways, leading to His Majesty's study.

Sarah groaned, and hoped she would still be on Kitchen Duty.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I realized I've been forgetting to put dates, and I decided I am just gonna put them during a time jump, flashback, important day, etc. (: **

Sarah bit her lip the whole walk to Jareth's study. She continued tripping over her own two feet. She took a deep breath, and grimaced at her growling stomach. They reached the big doors, like once before.

Annie knocked on the doors before getting a muffled call of approval from inside the room. Annie turned to Sarah and pulled the doors open. Sarah felt the building bubble of anxiety in her chest, threatening to explode. They walked in, well, Sarah shuffled in.

Jareth had an amused expression on his face while watching Sarah shyly walk in.

"Sit." He said lightly, his feet kicked onto the desk as always. Sarah sat, her head down, hands in her lap. Annie sat beside her, looking at the king happily. Jareth titled his head, his gaze returning on Sarah. His eyes traced over her arms, which had multiple scars, and her wrist looked a bit odd. His eyes looked over her neck, wounds of all healing stages there. He raised his eyes to her face, now he noticed faint bruise marks in the shape of long fingers. He felt enraged. How could this man treat a woman like this? She didn't do anything to be punished!

Sarah happened to glance up at him with the mask of anger on his face. Her eyes widened and her face paled. He was going to yell at her, and hit her. He would lock her up in a cellar (an oubliette here?) and keep her there until her belly was swollen from starvation. She looked down again, utter terror in her eyes.

Jareth groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, she thought his anger was towards her.

"Sarah, do you realize why you're here?" His heart fluttered for some odd reason.

She shook her head no, causing her silky braided hair to fall over her shoulder.

"I need to change your schedule up."

_Please let me keep Kitchen Duty!_

"I'm going to have you to be in the kitchens until 3 like always, but after that, I'm going to need you to be my personal servant. My other one, let's just say… she expired." He smirked. Sarah looked up at him, eyes wide. She opened her mouth, and then shut it when she could not get words to come out.

"Do you know your way around the castle yet?" He thought not.

"I know my way from my room to the kitchen." She said quietly. His eyebrows rose. He held back a sigh.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop mumbling." He said softly. Sarah nodded, taking interest in kneading her fingers. Jareth sat up, placing his feet under the table. His feet brushed against Sarah's.

Sarah remembered when James would do this, it would mean he wanted her to respond with her legs. She knew this might have been an accident, but she acted on it. She rubbed her foot against his leg, keeping her head down. This action could have been passed off as an accident if it needed to be. She heard his breath hitch, and wanted to look at him, but decided against it.

He shifted in his chair, now sporting a problem. His pants were a bit too tight now. He looked at Sarah, and to Annie. They both looked innocent. He felt the nudge again, and looked under the desk. He smirked when he saw the corner of Sarah's mouth twitch.

"Does your foot hurt, Miss Sarah?" He said, still smirking. Sarah lifted her head, a slight smirk of her own. Jareth's heart felt like it would explode from his chest. This damaged girl in front of him was smirking at him. His smirk turned slightly into a smile.

"A bit." She teased before looking down again; maybe thinking she stepped over the line. He nudged her foot one last time before kicking his feet back up. Sarah tried her hardest not to smile the goofiest grin ever.

"Okay, Sarah. Return to your normal work today, and you start your new work tomorrow." He smirked as he watched her rise and leave. He smiled like a teenager who just succeeded with a pick up line. He looked up, eyebrows furrowing together.

"Why am I doing this?" He whispered to himself. He heard a knock at his door, and gave permission to enter.

"Queen Lyneth is here to see you, Sire."

"Bring her in." He said emotionlessly. The goblin nodded, before running out the door to fetch the woman. Jareth sat up in his chair, wishing he would've put this meeting off.

"King Jareth." A silk like voice called from the door.

"Queen Lyneth, please, sit."

"Such formalities with your childhood love interest." She teased as she sat.

Queen Lyneth was a beautiful fae, with dark hair waving down her back, piercing green eyes and a square face. She wore a forest green dress that accentuated her olive complexion. She smiled warmly at Jareth.

"I'm not Prince Jareth anymore, and you are no longer Princess Lyneth." He smiled.

"So, old friend, to what do I owe this occasion?"

"I have some information, but I also need some information." He pressed his fingertips together, waiting for her response. She sighed, and pulled her thick long hair over her shoulder. She looked back at him with a devilish smile.

"What do you need to know?" He smirked, and his eyes gleamed. He leaned onto the desk, elbows propping him up. She titled her head, and smiled a beautiful face, making Jareth's core quiver.

"Why did you go to the Aboveground and then return? How did you regain your Queen eminence, Lyneth? Or shall I say Linda?"

Her breath hitched in her throat, and her smile turned to a threatening sneer. Jareth kept his smug smirk plastered on his face.

"How did you find this information out?" She growled, her eyes so cruel.

"I have my ways, dear one." He leaned back in his chair.

"I'll give you my information, if you give me yours first." She negotiated. He groaned, knowing this could be his only option. He nodded.

"I know where the missing child is." He said nonchalantly. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. She stood, and leaned over his desk.

"Where is she? Do you have her?" She said quickly. He smirked at her, pulling at her.

"You give me something now. This is the way it'll work." He took a sudden interest in his gloves. He tugged on the leather. She groaned loudly and sat back down.

"I went above to be with a human. I came back because he was getting hurt. Your move."

"Her name is still Sarah. She doesn't know why you left her. Your move."

Tear welled in her eyes, and she looked at her manicured nails. She scratched at her arm before looking back up.

"I came back as Queen because it was my mother's death wish. You know the laws." She rolled her eyes, waiting for his.

"I have her in my castle."

"Her Father kept her Above to keep her away from me and magic."

"She was in an abusive relationship."

She winced before continuing. "I couldn't have custody over her because I was abusing Aboveground narcotics." Jareth grimaced at her before continuing.

"She has run the Labyrinth for her half-brother."

"Karen has borne a child for Robert?" Her voice broke, betraying her true emotions. Jareth titled his head and smirked.

"I need more information."

"She withholds magic. It will be released in full when she has found her place in life."

"She was wished away as a servant."

Her eyes raged, and she stood up. She stomped over to his side of the desk.

"Give her to me." She growled through clenched teeth.

"No. She is mine now, you may see her soon, however."

"No! I want her!" She screeched.

"Not very polite, now is it?"

"Please!" She whined. He laughed a mocking laugh.

"I won't. She is mine, and her service just started. I still have many uses for her."

"Fine. Just... don't hurt her." She turned and walked away.

"Oh Lyneth! I forgot, she looks just like you when you were nineteen."

She paused, and tears welled back into her eyes. She smiled and nodded her head, not trusting her voice.

Sarah sat at the seamstress table, working on a much ripped up shirt, tore right down the middle. Sarah grimaced as she thought of why a shirt would be torn off. Sarah stitched it up very carefully, knowing if she didn't it would bunch up. She held her work up, smiling when it was next to perfection. Sarah collected another article of clothing, noticing they were running low on items. She shrugged, maybe they would get to the launders early, and that meant dinner early. Sarah, since she was in such a state of concentration, didn't hear the mean remarks about her until Hana nudged her.

"Don't listen to them, they're just jealous."

Sarah turned to two whispering and giggling girls. She didn't know what they were talking about, but according to Hana, it was about her. She glared at them, and they looked back, they realized they were caught and looked down at their work, cheeks burning. Sarah rolled her eyes and continued her work.

Soon enough, the foghorn rang, and Sarah quickly finished the last three stitches. She grabbed a large basket and carried it down to the laundry room. She sighed as she carefully placed the clothes into the boiling water, wondering how it stayed boiling for so long. She sprinkled powder into the tub, already breaking a sweat, she rolled her eyes, mentally commanding her stomach to shut up today.

Today was very boring, expect her feet 'slipping' earlier. She smirked to herself as she replayed the event in her mind, over and over until the annoying foghorn called everybody for supper. She pulled all the dry clothes down, and folded them. She left them in a neat pile and followed the crowd out the room.

She spotted Annie on her tip toes, craning her neck looking for Sarah. Sarah smiled and waved at Annie. Annie smiled lightly.

"How was your work?" Sarah asked as she closed the distance between them.

"Like any other day. C'mon, I'm starving. We missed lunch!" She grumbled, walking down the halls and traveling the stairs.

They ate dinner quietly, it consisted of leftover spaghetti and breadsticks. Sarah wiped her face after she was finished, and knew there was herbs in her teeth.

"That oregano was awesome in spaghetti!" Sarah giggled, and stood. She tripped over her own two feet and held her hand to her forehead.

"Are you okay Miss Sarah?" Annie scurried beside her, and hand on her back.

"Just a headache, I'll get over it."

"Well, it's almost nine. You should take a bath so you won't have to in the morning if you wanna."

"I won't take a bath. I'll just sleep." Sarah said, and began walking out the door and towards her room. Her sleepy smiled turned upside down when thoughts of Toby crept into her mind. What if James hurt him? What if he killed Betty Sue? Did Betty Sue think she was dead? Sarah bit her lip and slid slowly between the sheets. She stuck her thumb in her mouth (something she had never outgrown, and something that worsened when her mother abandoned her.) and went to sleep. She dreamt of peaches and ballroom dancing.

A/N: FILLER CHAPTER! (; Next chapter shouldn't take me so long and be more exciting (:


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter is going to be switching from Underground and Aboveground (:

*ABOVEGROUND*

James stirred in his sleep, and wrapped his arm around the sleeping woman's waist. He kissed her forehead lightly, and her face scrunched up with a smile.

"Stop." She giggled, swatting her hand when he planted kisses all over her face.

"I don't wanna." He positioned himself on the woman.

"James." She playfully whined.

"Karen." He copied her tone.

"Get offa me, I gotta get back to Toby." She tried to slide out from under him, and he let her.

"Fine, but you're coming back again tonight."

"My babysitter won't agree." She said, pulling on her t-shirt.

"So? Switch between your parents and his other grandparents. Then go back to the babysitter." He said, hands behind his head.

"I work all day, when will I see him?" She turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"Never." He shrugged.

"I can't do that."

"Why don't you move in with me already?"

"Because, everybody knows of your engagement to _her_. I can't move in with you until the word gets out she ran away, and even then we'll have to wait a few months."

"We've been hiding this for a whole year and a half!" He whined. She crawled back into the bed, placing kisses up his arm. He looked at her and smiled.

"We've got to hide it longer. You know we've always had a reason."

"I understand. Go back to your brat." He waved her off. She smiled at him, and gave him one last soft kiss.

*UNDERGROUND*

Jareth awoke, and stretched out under the silk sheets, his bare skin rubbing against the fabric. He groaned, rolling out of bed. He stood up, and magically got dressed. He was feeling lazy today, and fixed his bed with magic as well. He looked in a mirror, content with his bed hair for today, and walked out the door.

He walked quickly to his study, remembering Sarah's new position. He smirked as he unlocked his doors, and walked into the room. He immediately scattered papers all over his desk, giving her a job to start on immediately. He positioned himself on his chair, one leg thrown on the desk. He leaned his head back, ready to do nothing until three; actually, he would call her right after lunch. It was a mistake, making him wait until three. He scoffed to himself, and pulled out some papers to work on.

Sarah groggily pulled the moth-eaten sheets from her body, and shivered. It was freezing in here and it didn't help she was half-nude. She stood and stretched. She shuffled into the bathroom, eyes closed.  
She dug in a bag, and pulled her dental products out. She quickly worked on her mouth in front of the sink and small hand-mirror.

She looked to the wooden tub, and looked herself over. She didn't_ look _dirty. She lifted her arm, and sniffed. She furrowed her brows, she didn't _smell _dirty either. She shrugged and walked back to the small dresser in the corner of the room. She quickly changed clothes, and stood up when she heard a knock at the door.

"Sarah? You're up and ready? Go on then, take a seat." Annie said as she saw Sarah fully clothed in the. Sarah smiled sleepily; she hated her new wake-up hour. She sat in the chair, and Annie quickly ripped the brush through her knots. She twirled the brush towards the ends, making slight curls.

"Alrighty. Since we're super early, let's go help make breakfast."

They quickly walked out the room, and almost ran down the hall to help make breakfast.

"Oh, wait. We gotta make Kingy some breakfast. Any ideas?" Annie turned to Sarah before opening the door.

"Mushroom Omelets?" She quickly threw out. Annie smiled at her and nodded before opening the door. They went towards the stoves, and nobody turned to acknowledge them. They grabbed a carton of eggs and milk from the fridge, and some mushrooms from a cabinet. Sarah grabbed some butter and they all walked to the stove beside a blonde woman.

"Hi Sarah! I didn't think you would be up in the kitchens so early?" She smiled, working on blueberry waffles.

"I got an early start." She smiled and shrugged, cracking an egg.

"What did King Jareth want yesterday?"

"I got a schedule switch." Sarah spoke quietly.

"Aw man! Did ya get switched from the kitchens?" Sheila frowned.

"No, I am still on kitchen. But now it's from six to three."

"That's good, I suppose. What else do you gotta do?"

"I'm the king's personal servant." She mumbled, her cheeks blazing red.

"Oh my lord!" Sheila said too loudly. Multiple people looked at them, making Sarah want to pound her head on the counter.

"Sorry." Sheila smiled sheepishly. Sarah laughed at her and flipped the omelet.

"I know, I was surprised too. He told me his other servant 'expired'." She spoke in a hushed tone. Sheila cracked a smile.

"What?" Sarah asked, now self-conscious.

"He hasn't had another servant, Sarah." She pulled her bun tighter and Sarah's chest panged, the action reminded her so much of Betty Sue. She felt tears threatening to spill over, and she sniffed, pulling the omelet off the pan and onto the plate.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt your feelings? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Sheila's eyes widened, and she stared at Sarah.

"No," she laughed sadly, "I just miss my best friend from Aboveground."

"It'll be okay, Sarah. You'll be able to see her again. I miss my pawpaw, I cried over him for a while."

Sarah turned to her, engrossed. She motioned for her to continue.

"I was taken from Above when the ogre wars broke out. My family got spared, but only because I was the only one who knew of Underground. I was set to battle, and I almost did, until a man saved me. We snuck away from the battle, and we hid out together. The wars went on for a year, and in the midst of that year, I married the man and my first child was conceived. You must know how much I love my husband, I've got four kids." She laughed. Sarah smiled, leaning on the counter. She titled her head, and looked to the omelet. She sighed, and her eyes returned to Sheila's.

"I've gotta go deliver this, and I'll come back to get some breakfast."

"Alrighty, I'll join you, if King Jareth doesn't keep you. On his desk." Sheila smirked, her eyes gleamed with humor.

Sarah's face turned bright red.

"Sheila!" She hissed, and turned around quickly, almost dropping the plate and glass of orange juice. Sheila chuckled behind her.

She quickly walked down the hall, trying not to trip over her own two feet. She was flustered, probably due to Sheila's comment.

She rolled her eyes, and balanced the plate on her hip, the glass in her other hand. She knocked on the door, and grabbed the plate before it could fall. She heard shuffling on the other side, and a muffled conformation to enter. She opened the door with her hip, and turned to Jareth.

Her smiled faded when she saw a young woman sitting on the corner of his desk, her long dark waves falling onto it. The woman's eyes widened and she hopped off the desk. Her bottom lip quivered slightly, and Sarah wondered why. Jareth sighed loudly.

"Sarah. I didn't expect you so early? Its barely day break." He stood from his lounging position.

"If I'm interrupting something, I can go." She spoke quickly, her head down.

"Your hair looks beautiful down." Jareth smirked. Sarah's head snapped up, and she looked at him. She looked back down immediately, her face very warm. She saw out the corner of her eyes that he began to close the distance.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"I'm Queen Lyneth." The woman spoke, Sarah had all but forgotten of her. She looked up, and their matching green eyes met. Sarah gasped; this woman looked similar to herself!

"I'm Sarah." She began to reach her hand out, but remembered she still held plates. She looked at Jareth.

"You may sit those on my desk; I won't need you until later." He smiled softly and Sarah did as she was told. She couldn't help but notice the glare sent Jareth's way by Queen Lyneth. Sarah quickly scampered out the room, leaving the two alone.

She fumed as she walked back into the kitchen. She saw Sheila munching on some toast.

"What's wrong?" Sheila asked as Sarah stomped over to her.

"He had a woman in there. A pretty one." Sarah crossed her arms.

"Are you jealous?" Sheila giggled. Sarah cut her eyes at her.

"Let's go get some food before it's all gone."

"M'kay."

Karen sat at the desk, continuing checking the clock. She groaned and leaned back in her seat, only an hour left. She picked up some paper, and began filing the loose objects on her desk.

She fumbled with her hair, and checked the clock once more. She smiled when only five minutes were left. She stood up and began collecting her things.

Not a second too late, James stood in front of her desk.

"Mrs. Williams, it's time to clock out." He said mischievously. She smirked and looped her arm through his. The gesture could be completely innocent, if that was the case.

They walked out the building, and climbed into James' new Infiniti. Karen smirked as she leaned back in her seat.

"Oh no! I wonder where my step-daughter is!" She said sarcastically.

"We must find my Fiancée!" He mocked her tone. They both laughed hysterically before leaning into a passion filled kiss.

A/N: SOOOO not exactly exciting, but it did expose some secrets P: I'm having a mini writers block, so I apologize! :D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Bonjour, Mon nom est la Bretagne et ceci est mon histoire, profitez-en! (;  
Brownie points to whoever can translate that to English _without_ Google ;P

Starting after last chapter's breakfast

Sarah stood in front of the double doors; Annie was now working because Sarah had learned her way from the kitchen to here. She pulled her hair over her shoulders, and shamelessly tried to create some cleavage from the high-cut dress.  
She knocked on the doors, and held her breath.

The doors swung open, and revealed a beautiful man with wispy blonde hair. He wore tight gray pants, and a white poet's shirt. His chest was exposed and his medallion hung low. Sarah ogled until her trance was broken by him clearing his throat. Her eyes snapped up towards his face.

"See something you like, Sarah?" Jareth purred. Sarah realized she was unconsciously leaning towards him, and stood up straighter.

"Maybe." She smirked. Jareth smiled a breathtaking smile, and Sarah felt her breath hitch in her throat. Her face slipped into a smile of her own.

"Well, let's have a seat; I need to explain some things to you." He didn't want to tear his eyes from her beautiful face, or her gleaming white teeth, but he did. He walked towards the desk, and sat properly in his chair. She followed, and sat in the chair opposite to him. She looked around the room, slightly uncomfortable; she wished Annie was sitting beside her. She took a deep breath, and returned her gaze back to Jareth.

She wanted to scream at the intensity of his stare, bearing into her soul.

"Sarah." Jareth said sternly. Her eyes widened.

_Oh god. _She thought.

"Yes?" She replied in a small voice.

"I want to hear of your background. What was your life like before you were wished away?" He slightly smirked. Sarah wanted to scoff.

"There's nothing really to tell." She lied, her acting skills were almost perfection, she was sure he wouldn't notice.

But she didn't know what he had done only a few days before. He stood up, and began circling around the desk. Sarah's chest built up with anxiety.

"I can tell when you're lying, Sarah. I can smell it on you." He said matter-of-factly. Her eyes widened, her back grew stiff. He knelt down beside her, and she flinched.

His eyebrows furrowed, and when she realized he wasn't going to hurt her, she relaxed slightly.

"Sarah, I'm not going to strike you." His voice was soft. She looked at him, and bit her lip. She was fighting tears.

"I really can't talk about that right now, Your Majesty." Her voice broke, along with his heart. He stood up slowly, and walked to his chair. He sat in his normal position, and looked at her.

"You'll tell me soon, Miss Sarah." He stared at her. She was the one to break the gaze, by looking down at her lap.

She nodded slightly. She heard Jareth sigh loudly.

"Whatever. I need to show you the correct way to file things."

"I worked in my Fathers office for the summer once." She looked up.

"Show me." He propped his leg on the desk. Sarah stood up, and looked around the large room.

In the corner, there were two very large filing cabinets. She walked quickly over to them, and opened it. She shuffling through the yellow files, and lifted very crisp paper, with the smell of magic on them.

She quickly went through all of the drawers, and once she thought she was familiar with the order, she walked to Jareth's desk.

She felt heat spread across her cheeks as she picked up random papers. She knew he was watching, and this made her very nervous.

She began walking back to the cabinets, and dropped all of the papers. She stood there for a minute; she knew something like this would happen. She kneeled down, and cursed under her breath. She began picking all the papers up, and her face grew even redder. She knew behind her back, Jareth had an arrogant smirk on his face; she wanted to slap it off. She took a deep breath before standing back up, her cheeks still tingling.

It took no longer than 5 minutes for the large stack of papers to be filed correctly. Sarah was still embarrassed, and her cheeks still red. She half-shuffled, half-walked back to the seat, and looked at a smirking Jareth. She fought not to sneer.

"Good job, Sarah." He said, amused. Sarah fumed.

"And what, Your Majesty, has got you so amused?" She spoke through clenched teeth. Jareth titled his head, his silky platinum hair falling down his shoulder. His smirk grew more defined.

"Nothing much." He shrugged. Sarah took another deep breath in, trying to calm herself in vain. Jareth began chuckling, and stood up. Sarah kept her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, Sarah." He breathed seductively. She opened her eyes; he was kneeled down beside her, very close to her face. Her breathing quickened, and she prayed he didn't notice. She looked at his lips, they no longer held a smirk, and they look incredibly soft.

He began to lean in slightly, and Sara breath hitched in her throat. She slowly leaned in, and closed her eyes just as their lips almost met.

Right before their lips brushed, a loud knock echoed through the room, followed by the clicking of heels. Jareth cursed under his breath, and slowly stood.

"What, Lyneth?" He growled. The woman stood there, mouth agape.

"What's going on here?" She growled back, voice bursting with accusation. Sarah had the deer-in-headlights look on her face, Jareth wanted to laugh at it. He instead smirked and titled his head.

"Nothing to _your _concern" he turned to Sarah "I shall be making a trip Aboveground, I've asked Queen Lyneth to show you around the castle. You will be busy most of the day, as will I."

"O-Okay." Sarah stuttered, imitated by the woman who looked not much older than her. Queen Lyneth's face brightened greatly at this news.

"Alright Jareth, go make your trip Above, I have things to do later." She said with false-boredom and a wave of her hand. Jareth clicked his tongue, and winked at Sarah. Sarah looked away, red-faced and biting her lower lip. Lyneth scoffed.

"Seriously, stop flirting. Goodbye."

Jareth chuckled, and transformed into an owl. Sarah watched him fly away with wide eyes.

"Well, let's get started!" Queen Lyneth clasped her hands together.

***MY LINES WON'T WORK, SORRY!***

Jareth landed on a soft patch of dirt, and he assumed flower seeds were under the soil. He walked out of the dirt to transform.

He began walking towards the door of a small diner, looking into the windows. He was dressed in black skinny jeans and a blue flannel shirt, trying to fit in, he obviously didn't think of his bed hair.

He pulled the glass door open, and cringed at the loud bell that rang. He looked around the restaurant, thankful it was mainly empty.

Betty Sue came from the kitchen; she looked tired from worrying about Sarah all night for the past few days. Why was she not answering her phone? She had called the hospital, jail, Karen, and even as low as James. Nobody knew where she had gone, and James had sounded calm, so Betty Sue guessed she hadn't run away. But why was she not talking to Betty Sue at all? She hadn't done anything to Sarah.

She sighed and perched herself on the counter, until she noticed an attractive man standing near the door.

"Hello, how are you today?" Her southern accent rang through the empty restaurant. Jareth looked at her, and approached her.

"Betty Sue?" He questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah?" She sounded confused.

"I know where Sarah is."

Betty Sue came around the counter, tears spilling over.

"Is she okay?" She asked, her breath fast.

"Have you heard of the Underground?"

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Karen laid in the bed, breathing hard. She looked beside her, and James looked back, breathing just as fast. He rolled back on top of her, and planted sweet kisses behind her ear and down her neck.

"Karen." James whispered.

"What?" She smiled.

"Please." He begged.

"I can't James! I've got a son and this is a small town!" She almost yelled.

"Sh, Shh." He kissed her mouth, slowly. Karen's body relaxed, and gave in. He pulled away, his eyes still pleading.

"Please, it'll only be for the weekend."

"Fine, but only this weekend." She warned. James smiled proudly, and leaned over. He opened the drawer of the nightstand, and pulled out two pieces of paper. Karen snatched them from him, and inspected them.

"You already bought the plane tickets?" Her voice raised a few notches.

"Yupp." He said nonchalantly.

"How did you know I would say yes?" She questioned, slightly irritated. He kissed her neck again.

"I knew I could convince you." He smiled slyly.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS JSJSJSJSJS

"So, that's the whole castle, and this is the royal garden." Queen Lyneth smiled as she sat on cement looking bench, beautiful flowers of all kinds surrounding them.

Throughout their walk, Sarah felt deja-vu. They had grown to become friends through the long tour, and Sarah felt as if she knew this woman her whole life.

"So, how did you and Jareth meet?" Sarah said as she lowered herself beside her.

"Well, besides us both coming from royal families, Jareth and I courted for a year when I was 1,400, and he was about 1,600. I guess that's about 14 and 16 for your world." She winked. Sarah smiled, and thought that over.

"Are you two, you know?" Sarah said, looking away and blushing. Lyneth shook with laughter.

"Of course not, darling!" She still laughed, and Sarah began laughing with her.

"Well, Jareth should be getting back about now, don't you think?" Lyneth questioned.

"Probably. Let's go back to his study room." Sarah stood.

"You lead the way, I want to see if you paid attention." Lyneth smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: A little note to Anna Wrightless:  
Thank you for your input, and I wanted you to know that I think a woman would fall under his spell no matter the circumstances, I mean c'mon, it's JARETH! I do plan on making her history backfire on Jareth, I do understand that a woman won't forgive and forget so easily, and she does have a mistrust towards men, so I hope you continue reading (:

Sarah awoke tangled in the sheets, not bothering to open her heavy lids. She groaned and rolled over, making more of a mess with the sheets.

She was almost back to sleep, when a loud knock echoed throughout the room.

"What?" She half-cried.

"It's 6 a.m.!" Annie said as she barged into the room. Sarah shot up quickly.

"You're joking!" She cried.

"No Miss Sarah! The King is furious!" Annie pulled out a fresh dress and undergarments.

"Yous gonna have to skip a bath today." Annie said, grabbing Sarah's white flats.

"I can't! I skipped yesterday!" Sarah began freaking out. Images of James and his fist beating and pounding against her face, ribs, hips, and arms caused Sarah to hyperventilate. She knew she had to work fast, or else it would be worse. She quickly pulled her nightdress off, leaving her in undergarments.

She began to feel lightheaded, and before she knew what was happening, her head collided with the floor.

"Sarah!" Sarah heard somebody faintly call.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

"What's going on?!" Jareth roared as he burst into Sarah's room. He didn't care whether it was indecent or not, he wanted to know why somebody had complained on a late servant, he also didn't care if it was Sarah or not, his workers needed to be on time.

He laid his mismatched eyes on Annie crouched around a woman.

"Sarah!" He called, and crouched beside her aswell. He placed a gloved hand on her forehead, and his fingers pulsed purple for a moment.

She began to stir, and slowly open her eyes. Once they were clear enough for her recognize the two people crouching around her, she scrambled to the far corner of the room. Jareth stayed in his position, frozen.

"I-I'm sorry, Your Majesty!" She sobbed, he began to stand slowly, but she still flinched. He looked at Annie, who shrugged and shook her head, thoroughly confused.

"I don't know, I just awoke her and tolds her she was late, and she started spazzing like Ducky did that one times because she needed a bath." Annie explained. Jareth looked towards Sarah crumpled in a ball, staring up at him afraid. Jareth held his hands up, as if he was surrendering, and slowly walked towards Sarah.

She tried to scoot further into the wall.

"Sarah." He said in a soft but warning tone. She froze, knowing not to trust a man once he was angered. Her body slowly began to shake with sobs, knowing this would hurt her more mentally than psychically.

_*Flashback*_

_Sarah quickly ran up to the front door, and swiftly unlocked it. She tightened her grip on her purse and heavy groceries. She knew she was running late and James would be home any second, and she still hadn't cleaned up yesterday's mess.  
She practically threw the groceries where they belonged, and grabbed her gallon of bleach and a rag. She set up the broom for quick grabbing after she was finished with her current task._

_She went into the living room, and nearly dropped her cleaning supplies when she saw the image in front of her, and her mouth fell open._

_Besides the blood, dirt, and a broken ceramic plant pot, James was sitting on the couch, with a sarcastic expression on his face._

"_You did a nice job cleaning, Sarah." He smiled as he slowly walked towards her. Sarah took a single step back, and he shook his head slowly, still smiling. He stepped on a piece of the ceramic pot, causing a crunching noise that made Sarah wince. _

"_Sarah." He said softly, Sarah knew not to trust it. He continued walking, and finally closed the distance. He traced her cheekbone with his index finger. He cupped her face, and his other hand was clenched into a tight fist. He smiled at her as his foot came around the back of her knees, and in a single second, she was on the floor, fighting tears. He kneeled down, and looked at her. He chuckled, and stood. _

_He outstretched his hand, offering it to her. She warily grabbed it, knowing what would happen if she didn't, and also if she did. He helped her to her feet, and as soon as she withheld her balance, he punched her in the jaw quickly, and her tongue was caught between her teeth. The action caused her to yell out in pain, and she again fell to the ground. He laughed at her loudly. He kicked her in the ribs painfully._

Sarah felt tears run down her face as she relived her memories.

Suddenly, he stopped hurting her. She opened her eyes, but couldn't sit up. He probably broke her rib again. She heard his footfalls come back into the living room, and she saw a shiny object in his hands. She tried to sit up, and succeeded, with major pain in her sides. He looked like he was waiting for her to get to her feet, which was what she was trying to do. He groaned and picked her up by her hips, she landed softly on her feet. He didn't want a 'thank you' and he didn't get one.

_He picked up the object he had laid on the ground to help her, and her eyes widened when she recognized the object. It was her musical dancer, which played her favorite song, which she was unsure now where she had first heard it. She had put it away after an experience when she was fifteen, and she couldn't put her finger on it._

_She watched him raise it high above his head with wide eyes, completely frozen in shock, and she watched him slam it in the ground, and grind it under his foot. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. She fell to her knees, and her body slowly shook with sobs. Her mother had given it to her, and she was sure her mother was dead, her mother had abruptly stopped talking to her after she had left Sarah's father, who was also now dead under the hands of James. He moved beside her, and crouched down. He kissed her cheek softly._

"_Clean up this mess, I'm going to go hang out with Karter."_

Sarah was not aware of anything in the present time, only aware of the memories flooding through her mind. When she looked up, she was confused when she saw Jareth and Annie. Jareth looked uncomfortable and hurt, while Annie looked downright confused.

"Sarah?" Jareth said again, this time fully worried.

"I'm sorry, I won't be late again." She tried to stay distant, and tried to put herself in the mindset it James about to hurt her, not Jareth.

"Sarah, I'm not angry." He spoke softly. Sarah's head snapped up, and she began crying again, a smile broke across her face for a reason she didn't understand.

Annie scrambled to grab Sarah a fresh gown.

Sarah remembered she was half-naked, and covered herself up, though in her fetal position, hardly anything was seen.

Jareth, realizing her uncomfortable state, grabbed the rough feeling blanket from the bed, and draped it over her.

"Thank you." She mumbled, while Annie put her bath together.

Jareth walked into the bathroom, and came back out quickly.

"Annie, why is her water like ice?"

"Because, Kingy. She is a new servant, and you gave her this room. Didn't you know this?" Annie sounded guilty and confused.

"No! I would never make somebody bathe in that! Warm it up, please!"

Sarah's face perked up greatly, and she quickly stood, still grasping the blanket.

"I apologize, I had not a clue." He sighed dismissively.

Annie scurried again out the bathroom. "Ready!"

"Alright, Miss Sarah. Continue your duties as normal, and return to me at twelve." He turned out the door, without offering her a second glance.

He cursed himself and James mentally, James for ruining her, and himself for taking so long to build her back up. He wondered if the incident would set him back, or bring him forward.

He obviously knew the water was cold in that room, like the rest of the servant chambers for the new ones. He face palmed himself, wondering how it slipped his mind.

_You forgot her, Master. I tried to remind you, but it did hurt you so horribly. You subconsciously remembered her, did you not? It is not your fault._ The child-like voice of the Labyrinth rang through his mind.

"Thank you." He whispered, seemingly to himself.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah wanted to stay in the warm bath, but knew she could not. She guessed she was already an hour late, so she washed quickly, and got out.

She rung her hair out with the plush towel Jareth had left for her, and she was wrapped in a pink plush robe to match. She figured he was trying to make up for her stupid flashbacks.

"I swear, James will pay." She whispered to herself while getting dressed.

Annie did nothing to her hair, thus making it fall into soft waves. They quickly made their way to the kitchens, where they both got down to business.

"Sooo.. You were extremely late today." Sheila said, absently. Sarah smirked at her.

"Yeah." Sarah said while preparing the water to boil.

"Did King Jareth punish you?" Sheila whispered

"I think he intended to, but then I freaked out and I'm not sure what happened after." Sarah didn't bother to tell her of her flashbacks, she really didn't want to dive into her history with anyone just yet. Sheila perched herself on the counter, eating cheese.

"Ah. So, Sarah. I would say we're pretty good friends now, right?" Sheila said, nibbling on her cheese.

"Yeah." Sarah smiled.

"After work, since His Majesty will probably let you off early tonight since he's in love with you." Sheila said quickly.

"One, he doesn't love me, he doesn't know me. Two, you didn't finish your sentence." Sarah pointed out, Sheila rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to come over to my house and meet my family?" Sheila's face perked up, like a child's. Sarah pretended to consider it, before slowly nodding her head, her face breaking out in a breathtaking smile. Sheila hopped off the counter and squealed, taking Sarah into a life-threatening hug. Sarah laughed and returned the hug.

"It's time for lunch, and I'm starved." Sheila said, pulling Sarah into the dining hall.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

"I've been here a whole day, and I haven't seen Sarah yet, Goblin King!" Betty Sue whined, sitting in a chair in Jareth's study.

"Girl! I promise to you! Sarah is here and works here! I've told you over and over! You will see her, but she won't see you." Jareth said with a roll of his eye. Betty Sue scoffed, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever." Her southern drawl slipped off her tongue delicately. Jareth wondered how his accent sounded to other people. His fae ears heard Sarah coming, and he threw a crystal at Betty Sue. She screamed, and it shattered before it hit her. She began to fade.

"Jareth!" Betty Sue hissed, Jareth smiled when he noticed she was completely unseen. He heard a soft knock at his door, he already knew who it was.

"Enter!" He yelled. Sarah slowly walked in, her eyes watching her feet.

"Lift your head, please. Your hairline is very beautiful, but I prefer to see your face." He smiled. He thought he heard laughter, and he growled under his breath, just loud enough for Betty Sue to hear.

Sarah slowly but surely lifted her head. She smiled slightly at Jareth, who was smiling at her.

"All I need you to do today is clean up in here, and then Queen Lyneth will be stopping by, I'll need you to stay for that. Then you can carry on your day however you may wish." He sat back down, lounging seductively in his chair. Sarah felt her stomach flip, and she tried to clean as quickly as she could, but also trying to be careful so she wouldn't suffer from embarrassment.

After a short while, the sound of clicking heels sounded in the large room, Sarah didn't have to look away from her dusting to know who it was.

"Jareth, Sarah." Lyneth said happily. Sarah turned to smile at her. Her hair was pulled back on the sides with curls flowing down her back. She was wearing a dark gray dress with many ruffles, and knee-high boots with laces that you could see when she pulled her dress up to walk.

"Sarah, take a break and pour us some tea." Jareth said, while smirking at Lyneth. Sarah knew she would never understand why Jareth enjoyed irking people so much, or why he used Sarah to irk Lyneth. She nodded her head, and walked to his desk.

There was a teapot full of tea, and crumpets set on a plate. Sarah figured he 'magicked' them here. She pulled two cups from the plate slowly, knowing the glass teacups would break if she was not careful. She poured it delicately.

"Why is there only two cups?" Jareth asked, amused.

"Who else is joining you? Your Majesty." She quickly tacked on. Lyneth's face was full of confusion.

"You, of course!" Jareth laughed.

"Oh no, Your Majesty. I'm fine." Sarah smiled, hoping to be off the hook. She frowned when he clicked his tongue and shook his head slowly.

"It's rude to not accept an offer from your king. Sit." He said. Sarah sighed quietly before pulling a chair up. She poured herself some tea before sitting.

"So, Sarah. Tell me, do you have you any family?" Lyneth asked.

Sarah slowly nodded her head, not looking up.

"Who do you have?" Lyneth said happily, her British accent ringing throughout the room like a bird's song.

"I have a brother." Sarah said, sipping her tea. Jareth stayed silent, slathering butter all over his crumpet.

"That's all?" Lyneth said, as if she already knew the answer. Sarah nodded her head again.

"What's happened to your father?" Lyneth asked her.

"He died a year or so ago." Sarah said sadly.

"Oh." Lyneth sounded disappointed.

"My step-mother is evil. I do love my little brother, though." Sarah smiled dreamily. Lyneth smiled as well.

"What happened to your biological mother?" Lyneth bit her crumpet.

"I don't know." Sarah said, hoping this subject would drop.

The rest of the snack was silent.

_***PLUS TARD CE SOIR***_

Sheila waiting outside Jareth's study, waiting for Sarah to exit. When she heard shuffling on the other side of the door, she straightened up.

Sarah walked out quickly, and when her eyes were laid on Sheila, she smiled.

"Ready?" Sheila laughed. Sarah nodded, smiling.

The women walked out the castle together, and began walking down the stone walkway, exiting from the gates.

After a short while, they walked up to a cute two-story stone house that reminded Sarah of a mushroom. Sheila dug in her coat pocket and pulled out a brass key. She slid it in the lock and quickly pushed the door open.

"I'm home, babies!" Sheila yelled. Sarah stood there, wondering where her children were. Suddenly, Sarah heard little stomps coming from the ceiling. She heard running coming from the back of the house, and craned her neck to see what the noise was. Sheila crouched down, and outstretched her arms as four little bodies came from the door. A man walked behind them slowly, but Sarah focused more on the children. They all gave their mommy a big bear hug, and then they all backed away to see the stranger watching them. They all stood in a line, side by side.

"Alright, babies. I've got a guest! What do we say?" Sheila smiled down at her children.

The tallest girl stepped forward, she had platinum, almost silver blonde hair that reached her waist, with light blue eyes that seemed to glow, one looked slightly dilated. Sarah didn't want to scare this beautiful child, so she smiled.

"Hello, Ma'am! My name is Aquielle, and I'm twelve." She smiled a cheeky smile and stepped back, and looked to her younger sister.

"Hi. My name is Calandra. I'm six." She grinned, exposing her two-front teeth missing. She had shorter, darker blonde hair, and her blue-green eyes seemed a bit dimmer than her sister's. She was a spitting image of her mother. Two small identical toddlers hopped forward, and Sarah laughed. They were wearing matching footie pajamas.

"I'm Hunter. I'm twee!" One said in the most precious baby-like voice.

"I'm Archer!" The other growled.

"Boys. I told you to stop switching places." Sheila warned.

"Sowwy Mommy!" They chimed; they smiled at Sarah, flashing the most perfect teeth. They both had platinum curls atop their head, and blazing light blue eyes. Sarah was sure they each had one dilated.

"I'm Sarah. You are all very beautiful!" Sarah smiled at every one of them.

"Thank you." A deep British toned voice called. Sarah snapped her head up at the man.

Even though this man was Sheila's husband, she still noticed the way his toned arms where wrapped up in his loose shirt, or the beautiful way he was perched on the arch of the door.

She definitely couldn't ignore the resemblance between this man and Jareth. She didn't notice her mouth was gaped open until she felt a bit of moisture seep onto her bottom lip. She snapped her mouth shut and looked at Sheila, who was talking to her babies, and listening to them tell her about their day. She looked up at Sarah and shrugged.

"You look just like the King."

The man's face paled a bit, and his smile slipped a little. Sheila looked the same way, but more composed.

"Well, Sarah. My name's Jaron." He outstretched his hand, exposing his long fingers. Sarah grasped it, and released it once she felt a surge of electricity go through her.

"What do you do to me?" She exclaimed, looking herself over.

"I just used my magic to make sure you weren't a threat to my family." He crossed his muscular arms over his chest. Sarah looked at her hand, before nodding and shrugging.

"Well, I'll go start dinner. Kids, show Sarah around the house."

"Okay Mommy!" They all said together, and then giggled. Sarah smiled, and followed their lead.

After the children explored the house with Sarah, Sheila called from downstairs, stating dinner was ready. She had served lasagna and garlic sticks. Sarah felt at home with the family, though it made her miss her own.

The night ended for her with her walking back to the castle, and climbing into bed with a smile plastered on her porcelain face.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jareth sat in his throne, one leg draped over the side as always. He began dozing off when he heard the clicking of goblin nails on the stone floor. He groaned, titling his head back.

"What is it?" He said aggravated.

"We have some information on your missing brother." The goblin squeaked. Jareth stood up quickly, and made three long strides to the goblin. He lifted him up by the ear, and the goblin laughed.

"Tell me, creature."

"We have found that he _did_ live! We suspect he is hiding, out of shame!" The goblin laughed. Jareth dropped him on the ground, and the goblin stood up.

"Where do they suspect he is hiding?" Jareth paced.

"We will find out Sire. We promised this before." The goblin quickly scurried away, leaving Jareth to ponder his thoughts.

A/N: Heh heh heh! I wonder who is brother is and where he is hiding? ;D


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: In my last chapter, the italics got messed up, and it could be confusing. I couldn't go back and fix it, because it wouldn't work lol. So just to clear things up, Jareth has never hurt Sarah.

Sarah snuggled to the warm body laying the large bed beside her. She opened her eyes, inviting the bright room that seemed to be glowing, in. She inhaled the scent of his chest. She heard the rumble of laughter deep in his chest, and she looked up at him. He rubbed her hair soothingly, she smiled at him and he returned the smile. She propped herself on her elbow, and the silk sheet fell from her shoulders, exposing her breast. The peaks of her breasts hardened from the cool air, and she smirked and the man.

He rolled on her, crushing her seductively. He dipped his head and bit her neck softly. She giggled, and weaved her fingers in his smooth hair. His glorious lips continued to travel lower.

"Jareth." She sighed.

Suddenly, Sarah's eyes snapped open, and she was in the darkness. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her eyes were wide. She sat up in her bed, and held her hand to her forehead.

Why on earth would she have an intimate dream like that? She growled half-angry, half-happy she was a nineteen year old virgin. She got up, deciding it was close enough to five. She laid out her new clothes, and padded into the bathroom. She cut the new faucet on, and sighed blissfully when warm water came through the tap. She dipped her toe in first, trying to adjust to the warmth.

She sunk in the tub, glad she woke up early for her to enjoy her bath. She slowly washed herself, trying to make this bath last as long as she could.

When the water began to lose its heat, Sarah unwillingly got out. She quickly dried off with the same towel from yesterday, and only now noticing the faint peach scent coming off of it.

Sarah knitted her eyebrows, and inhaled the sent once more. Did Jareth remember her? She deiced to save it for when she was in bed, and began pulling her clothes on. She wore a green velvet dress with a square neck-line, exposing a bit of cleavage, and dark green ballet flats. She pulled her long hair into a high-ponytail.

She walked out of her room, and a thirteen hour clock revealed it was four-thirty. Sarah shrugged, and went to the kitchens to catch breakfast.

She found Sheila, putting jam into little mason jars. Sarah snuck behind her, and tapped on her shoulder. She gasped and spun around quickly, her hand flying to her heart.

"Sarah!" She hissed. Sarah noticed she had purple rings under her eyes, like she didn't sleep the night before.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, Sheila knew she wasn't speaking of the prank. Her eyes turned glassy as she opened her mouth.

"I feel like my husband won't be with me anymore. Like he'll be ripped from me. I don't understand why I feel like this, so don't ask me." Sheila sniffed, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Sarah captured her into a hug. Sheila returned it.

"It'll be okay, you're just paranoid." Sarah laughed. The corner of Sheila's lips turned up slightly, and she continued her work.

"I cooked some French toast. It's over there with some eggs." Sheila pointed to a plate. Sarah thanked her for putting a plate aside for her. She bit into the food, and helped Sheila a bit around the kitchen. Sheila's frown stayed on her face.

Once it was time for Sarah's shifts to begin, she was already done with her normal duties. Annie ran into the kitchen, and her face was worried until she set her eyes on Sarah. Her worried face turned into an evil glare, and she shook her head.

Sarah worked slowly and bored-like. She mainly sat on the counters (after scrubbing them all with a fine-toothed comb), and ate spare food. Sheila was too distracted with her worries to start a conversation.

Not soon enough, the loud horn that always left Sarah with a bit of ringing in her ears.

She ate the turkey sandwich quickly, and chugged down her water. She looked around the room for Sheila, and failed to find her. She furrowed her brows, and went into the kitchen.

She almost opened the door, when she heard hushed voices on the other side.

"What are you doing in the castle?" Sheila hissed.

"I came to see you, I yearn for you in my arms, crushed under me." A deep toned man said huskily. Sarah's eyes widened, and she listened more closely.

"I can't do that at work! Where are the kids?" Sheila said, but then her words were cut off by a half sigh, half moan. Sarah's mouth gaped open, and she wondered if she should enter, letting her know she was busted. Sarah heard a gasp, and a loud bang.

She opened the door quickly, making sure her eyes were not where they didn't belong.

Sheila was pushed against a wall, being crushed under a man with dark hair, and he wore a long dark cloak. Sheila's legs were wrapped around his waist.

Sarah's eyes boggled, and she cleared her throat to prove her presence. Sheila gasped and jumped down.

"Sarah! It's not what it looks like, I swear. Oh my god this looks so bad." Sheila placed a worried hand to her forehead, her own eyes coming out her head.

"Sarah, it really isn't what it seems to be." A British male voice rang throughout he empty kitchen. Sarah looked at the man again. She titled her head.

"Jaron?" She whispered. He smirked, and the image of a young man with dark hair, faded into a tall man with mid-length, platinum hair. Sarah wondered if he styled his like Jareth's on purpose.

"The one and only, but since Sheila wasn't very quiet, I must leave now. This is to be explained later, okay?" He smiled, and winked at his wife. He threw a crystal up in the air, and he disappeared, leaving multi-colored glitter all over the floor. Sheila groaned and grabbed a nearby broom.

"Don't ask, Sarah. We can't talk about it in the castle." Sheila said with her cheeks red. Her gaze never reached Sarah's.

"Okay… I've gotta go to work. Bye." Sarah said with a smile.

"Don't get knocked up!" Sheila yelled as Sarah ran out the room. Sarah's face turned bright red, and she turned to glare at Sheila.

Sarah walked into the study, forgetting to knock. She smiled as she turned the corner.

Her smile turned into her mouth gaped open. Today held lots of surprises.

Jareth sat in his chair, with a blonde big-breasted woman sitting in his lap. He drew circles into her small back, and his gaze continued to return to the dip in her dress, exposing quite a bit of her round breasts. He saw something walk into his room, and he felt a happy presence enter.

The presence turned sour as soon as the footsteps skidded to a stop. He smirked, and looked more carefully at the chattering woman.

"Hold on, dear. Lyneth, maybe next time you should knock, perhaps?" He didn't transfer his gaze from the woman. She giggled and started her annoying chatter up again.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave until you're ready for me to return." Sarah bit her lip, tears threatening to overspill. She began sprinting out the room, wondering why she felt betrayed.

She ran to a dark hallway, stone from head to toe. She slid down the wall, and let the tears run down her face.

"You can't _ever _trust_ men._" She spat through her teeth. She sniffed, and furiously wiped bitter tears from her face.

Jareth stood at the corner, watching her. He hadn't meant for _Sarah _to enter. If he had known it was her, he would have made the brainless blonde leave. He was just glad Sarah hadn't been there ten minutes earlier. He began to walk forward, ready for his presence to be known.

She snapped her head up and wiped her face once she heard footsteps beside her. She saw Jareth turn the corner slowly, and she swiftly changed her gaze. She composed herself quickly, erasing every ounce of emotion. She stood up, dusting herself off, she felt the Goblin King's gaze on her.

"Sarah?" He said softly. She turned to him and smiled sarcastically.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" She said through gritted teeth. He bit his bottom lip, and looked down at the floor. Despite her anger, she felt the pit of her stomach warm.

"Are you angry?" He looked up, and knitted his eyebrows. Sarah's breath hitched in her throat, and she couldn't find the words to come out of her mouth. Was a King seriously just standing there, asking his _servant _if she was angry with him? She looked his glorious figure over, and mentally cursed herself for the feelings washing over her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Jareth's expression warmed. She wasn't angry with him!

She looked up, and beamed at his expression. Jareth burst into laughter, sending giggles Sarah's way. They laughed together, so hard they were breathless, unable to stop themselves.

After a few minutes, they calmed themselves, Sarah still giggling slightly. Sarah bit her lip, trying not to burst again.

"So who was that anyway?" Sarah said, still fighting laughter. Jareth looked at her and smiled. He wiped her stray tears of laughter away, and her smiled faded. His slowly retracted his hand, and began speaking as if they didn't just share a moment. Sarah's mind went blank, still savoring the touch of leather on her cheek.

She knew she shouldn't feel this way, not after her bad experience of men. Men brought trouble, and trouble brought pain. She didn't want to be hurt again, but she didn't know how to withhold her emotions. She was a broken doll. She wondered if she could even be put together again. She wasn't humpty dumpty, and her heart was more fragile than she let on. She swore to herself she would never let anybody see how weak she truly was. The things James had done to her could never be erased from her memory. He had tortured her; he had even locked her in a cellar and denied her food for four days, simply because she hadn't had the ingredients to cook key lime pie.

"_You've denied me of food, now I shall deny you of food." He had said with an evil smirk as he bound her in rope._ She looked down at her wrist there was still a faint scar where they had cut into her skin so roughly, she had needed stitches.

Jareth stood there, explaining how he enjoyed antagonizing Lyneth, until his gaze returned to her eyes, which was a million years away. He stared at her, drinking in every inch of her beautiful pale face, her dark eyebrows knitted together, her stare at her wrist, the way her other hand encircled it, rubbing. He wanted to engulf her in his arms, tell her everything was okay. He knew he shouldn't exactly feel this way about a wished away. Not even that, but a servant! He watched her teeth capture her bottom lip, and he felt a familiar feeling surge through his pelvis. He cleared his throat, which seemed to have snapped her back to reality. He watched as her face turned form anxious, to relaxed, and maybe even… happy.

She smiled at him, waiting for him to speak. His expression lightened as well.

"Well, I actually have some business to attend to in court, so I'm going to have to ask you to simply clean up study, and then you may be dismissed." He smiled at her, her face dropped a bit, but she nodded.

"Goodbye, Sarah." He whispered softly, before transforming into a white barn owl.

Sarah wondered if that kind of thing hurt, and then she shrugged, heading for his office.

A/N: Not a lot of exciting stuff, but after this chapter, let's just say… things get _very_ exciting (;

I love you, byeeeee!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Longer Chapter! (:

Jareth awoke tangled in his sheets, and his legs were tangled in someone else's. He smirked, and rubbed his leg against the velvet skin. He turned his head, and met a knotted mess of thick, dark hair. He kissed her head, and then her neck. He felt her body shake with laughter, and she rolled over. He kissed her lips hungrily, and positioned himself on top of her.

"How'd you get up there, I wonder?" She said sarcastically. Jareth smirked, and kissed her roughly once more. He dipped his head on the bare skin between the valley of her breast.

"Jareth." She sighed.

"Sarah." He moaned.

Suddenly, he jolted upright, staring at the empty space beside him. He placed his hand on it, to see if it was warm. His eyebrows kitted when it was cold. He groaned, and roughly laid back down. He wondered if he really did want the space beside him filled with Sarah.

Sarah. His servant. His _personal _servant. The personal servant he was planning to _hurt_. He looked at the thirteen hour clock, and saw it read 5:30. He rubbed the back of his neck as he threw his legs over the side of his bed.

He quickly dressed, and made his bed. His bedroom doors opened by themselves, and he quickly walked out, still troubled by his dreams.

JSJSJSJS

Sarah woke up tangled in her own sheets, and she smiled blissfully when she realized it was Sunday, which meant no work. She beamed as she got up and dressed for a day full of usefulness. She hadn't had one in _such _a long time. She wore a simple loose white button-up, and black skinny jeans with combat boots. She tied her hair into a simply ponytail, and walked out the doors, heading to the dining hall.

Once she reached her destination, she smiled again. This time, she caught herself.

_Why has the Underground made me _so _happy? _She pondered as she grabbed a plate full of pancakes and sausage. She took a seat where Annie would normally sit.

_Probably because it lacks James. _She thought bitterly. So engrossed by her thoughts, she didn't hear somebody sit on either side of her.

"Sarah, you look beautiful!" A goblin's voice scratched. Sarah turned to smile at her.

"Hey Annie!" She chirped. Annie smiled back.

"You seem very happy." Annie bit into her own food. Sarah shrugged.

"Good night's sleep I guess." She smiled, eating her food. Sarah noticed something moving out the corner of her eye. She turned her head, looking at a goblin.

"Hello." Sarah said sweetly. The goblin turned its head to the side a bit, but still kept his gaze on his food.

"Hi." He squeaked.

"What's your name?" Sarah asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"His name is Skyah. He a bit shy." Annie smiled at the man…goblin.

"I'm Sarah." Sarah turned back to the goblin.

After a cute breakfast, Sarah found herself walking through the gardens by herself, enjoying nature.

"Sarah!" She heard a female call. Sarah turned to smile at Lyneth.

"Hi!" Sarah smiled big again.

"You're upbeat this morning!" Lyneth laughed, causing a chain reaction with Sarah.

"What're you up to?" Sarah asked as they continued to walk.

"Not much, but, uh…" Lyneth seemed to grow uncomfortable. Sarah turned her head, and stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, concerned. Lyneth led her to a bench, and they sat.

"I need to tell you something, dear. But, please. Don't be angry with me." Lyneth stared at her hands. Sarah stared at her, eyebrows knitted together.

"I promise I won't be." Sarah said, her anxiety growing. Lyneth's worry coated eyes bore into Sarah's.

"I'm your mother." Her bottom lip quivered. Sarah's mouth gaped.

"That can't be right, Lyneth. My Mother's name is Linda, and she lives Aboveground." Sarah spoke softly, as if she was speaking to a child. Lyneth shook her head, frustrated.

"No, I am. My name is Linda Marcelle Williams. How would I know what your Mother's full name was?" Tears spilled over onto her cheeks as she spoke. Sarah stared at her, trying to see any signs she was lying.

"You do look like my mother, but she would be so much older! You don't look_ human_, Lyneth." Sarah tilted her head, trying to get her to *understand.

"Sarah Lynn Williams! I demand you listen to me!" Her English accent faded, and her eyes grew dimmer. Her face grew older and softer, and her hair lost some of its shine. Sarah began sobbing at the sight of her mother in front of her. Lyneth took her into a motherly embrace, and she rocked her daughter back and forth.

"Shh, sh my daughter. I'm here now." Lyneth's appearance came back to normal.

"W-Why did you, l-l-leave m-me?" Sarah sobbed. Lyneth's tears picked up pace.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah. I had to, you don't understand." She spoke softly. Sarah's sobbing didn't cease.

Sarah continued to cry, and Lyneth continued to console her. Eventually, Sarah did stop crying. She sat up, and wiped her swollen eyes and red nose.

"I don't understand. But I hope I will. I forgive you, but I need to take a walk before we talk more on this." Sarah stood. Lyneth nodded and used her magic to fix Sarah's appearance, her redness, blotchiness, and her swelling going away.

_Well that would've been nice in my teenage years!_ Sarah thought.

"Thank you." She said as she turned away.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Karen walked into the house, glad to be home. She dropped her suitcase by the door, and walked into the bathroom, little purple box in her hand. She closed the door, grateful her parents still had Toby.

She followed the directions on the back of the box, and played the waiting game.

Five minutes later, she picked up the little stick, and nearly dropped it once she took a good look at it.

The pregnancy test read positive.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah trampled into the beginning of the Labyrinth. She was planning just to walk enough to clear her head, and then return back into the city.

She walked down the stone walk-way, thinking. She bit her lip, realizing the stone wasn't helping her. Sarah turned towards a wall, and held her hands out in front of her, walking.

She smiled when she went through, and was faced with two choices: Left, or Right. She decided to go right, and she began walking, trying to memorize as much stuff as she possibly could so she wouldn't get lost.

Sarah turned another corner, and she gasped at the site.

It was a beautiful garden, even more so than the one by the castle! She walked; more like ran, into the clearing. She heard a child giggle, and she craned her neck to see where the sound came from.

A young boy, with lanky platinum blonde hair, came running towards Sarah. Sarah instinctively crouched down, her arms outstretched. The young boy ran into her arms, and kissed her on the cheek. Sarah giggled, and kissed the top of his head.

"Wanna play patty cwake?" He smiled up at her with bright blue eyes. Sarah couldn't resist, and sunk into the grass, hands held out to play with him.

It seemed like hours of playing multiple games, cuddling, and kisses, Sarah had begun calling him Beltran, and he had called her Mommy. Sarah paid no mind, and it was like that was how it should be. A blue butterfly landed on his cheek, and he giggled and swatted it away. His face turned serious.

"Sh! Daddy's coming! Wanna plays hide 'n' go seek, Mommy?" He smiled big at her, and Sarah heard fast footfalls coming their way.

"I don't know, Bel…" Sarah stared at the entrance. Jareth came through, and the little boy squealed and ran away.

"Sarah!" He called. Sarah stood up, and started walking towards where the little boy ran to.

"Sarah! You're in the Dream Gardens! Come on, girl!" He grabbed her arm, and she kept looking behind her shoulder.

"But…" She said softly, and reached her hand out for him.

"Let it go, Sarah. It was only a dream." He whispered. He rubbed his thumb over her hand soothingly, but Sarah still felt the urge to cry over her dream son.

"Sarah, what was your dream?" Jareth questioned, curious as to why she was refusing to let go.

"Nothing." Her face fell, and she let him lead her out. Once they were out, Jareth turned to Sarah.

"Don't venture into the Labyrinth without telling me first." Jareth said softly, but Sarah knew not to defy him. She nodded her head and smiled.

"Goodbye, Sarah." He smiled back, and let her go explore the city.

_Man, her rear looks amazing!_ He smirked, then caught himself, and shook his head, walking back into the castle.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jareth sat at his study, putting together another search for Jaron. In front of him sat a set of large fae men. They were sketching for memory what he looked like last, and Jareth was putting together clues.

"Let me see." Jareth ordered. The men turned their pages, and Jareth smiled at them before returning to his work.

"Alright, so! What we know is that he is near the Goblin City, he is most likely married. That's it." He chuckled to himself.

"Finished!" The men said. Jareth looked at the sketching of his brother, he had very long wildly blonde hair, and heavy makeup on.

"Very good, now I will get them copied and the search is on." He smiled as he flicked his wrist, creating a crystal. He threw it at the papers, and they multiplied by hundreds.

"Go set them around town. The court has also been notified." Jareth ordered them again. They nodded, and stood, placing all the papers into a very large sack. Jareth groaned inwardly as he wondered if this search would be successful.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

"And then Jareth came, and pulled me out of it!" Sarah sat on Sheila's couch, telling of her day, including the information she had found out. Sheila sat, and sipped some of her chamomile. Sarah did the same, waiting for her input.

"One word. Wow!"

"Yeah! The weirdest part is he looked somewhat like Hunter and Archer. Also, he said 'Daddy's coming!' right before Jareth came in there." Sarah sipped from her cup again. Sheila's mouth made a popping sound, and she quickly closed it.

"One, don't just say the King's given name. Two, you've got a dream kid with King Jareth?" She squealed. Sarah shrugged.

"Jaron! Make us s'more tea, baby!" Sheila said sweetly, Sarah laughed, slightly jealous. She wondered if she would ever be able to marry, since she was a slave. Jaron's head popped out from the kitchen, narrowing his eyes at Sheila. She giggled and blew him a kiss. His face softened, and he pretended to catch it.

"So, Jaron is King Jareth's missing brother?" Sarah asked, gathering the information after cleaning Jareth's desk up. Sheila looked down, and nodded. Her heard snapped back up when Jaron yelled from the kitchen.

"That's PRINCE Jaron to you, Sarah!" He yelled playfully. Sarah and Sheila busted into laughing fits, almost spilling their cups.

"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty!" Sarah yelled back. Jaron laughed louder.

"Why are y'all bein' so loud in here? Oh! Hi Miss Sarah." Aquielle came in, and blushed when she saw Sarah. Sarah smiled at her.

"Your Father is being very funny." Sarah sipped her cup, and set it down when it was empty.

"Dinner, and tea is ready!" Jaron yelled.

"YAY!" A chorus of children yelled from the back of the house, and they ran into the living room, sounding like a herd of elephants.

"Y'all best not break anything with y'alls runnin'!" Sheila yelled as Sarah and her walked into the kitchen, where Jaron had cooked Underground's finest meatloaf.

A/N: I just found out "Cheeky" doesn't mean in the US what it does in the UK, soo.. Awkward… I thought it meant cute, sweet, flirty, etc. P; Sorry!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't think some of you understand the whole Lyneth/Jareth thing. Lyneth is Sarah's mother. Jareth is Jareth (duh P;), Jareth and Lyneth courted a bit around the ages of 16, they are not together now. I hope that clears some things up! (:

Sarah groaned into her pillow when she realized it was to time get up. She kicked her feet on the 'mattress' roughly, not wanting to get up, _at all_.

Sarah had taken a bath last night, since she felt extremely itchy from the grass. Was the grass even real? Sarah's mind slipped from her as she slipped off her dress. She thought of a ballroom created by a peach, once upon a time. She remembered she hadn't looked in a mirror in almost a year. She walked to the full length mirror, and closed her eyes, not wanting to see the image.

She slowly opened her eyes, only to shut them once again. Sarah finally mustered up enough courage, and peeled her eyelids open.

She wanted to cry at the disgusting image. She ran a single finger over one large scar, she remembered James taking a meat cleaver to her there. She raised her eyes to her shoulder. There were multiple bruises and bite marks, cuts and scars. She did a half-turn, and was met by multiple welts and blisters. She turned the most she could, and she was met by multiple lash marks, where James had taken a whip to her when he would tie her up and strip her down half-naked.

_At least he never raped you._ She thought happily. She sighed, not wanting to see anymore, and pulled on her deep purple outfit.

She saw something glimmer out the corner of her eye, and she turned to face it. It looked like metal.

She walked over to the dresser, and picked up the chain, inspecting the charm at the end of it.

It was a sword, with a heart through it, her eyebrows furrowed, and she thought of who could have placed it here.

Sarah looked around the room, searching for signs of intrusion. Her eyes wandered, and under her 'bed' was a white feather. She raced over it to, and dropped to her knees to pick up. She held it between her fingers, spinning it around. Her eyes widened slightly. Jareth had given this to her? Why was he in her bedroom in the first place, more importantly, while she slept? Her heartbeat increased, and she found herself smiling.

A man had given her a gift, and Sarah didn't believe he could want something from it, right? He could just force her to do it; she _was_ a slave after all. She smiled down at the necklace, and slipped it over her small head. She bit her lip, trying to make her smile fade.

Sarah's head snapped up when she heard a knock at the door.

"Sarah, if you're not already gone, it's time to get up!" Annie chirped as she opened the door and shut it behind her. Sarah smiled at her, and stood, slyly putting the feather under her bed, along with her red leather bound book.

"Yeah, I am. Ready to go?" Sarah quirked an eager eyebrow, and Annie smiled at her, gesturing for her to go first. Annie watched her warily; she was acting very strange recently. Sarah basically skipped, skipped! She was a servant. A _new _servant. Shouldn't she be depressed like all the others? She had been here for a week, and Annie hadn't seen her cry, yet. Yet was the one word, Sarah was probably in shock, and Annie didn't want to see the poor young girl when she finally broke down, no way.

They cornered, and went straight into the kitchen. Sarah smiled at Annie before turning around.

"Lady Sawah has came!" A group of goblins cheered.

"Hey guys!" Sarah said happily, her necklace felt cold against the hollow of her throat. She fought the urge to adjust it.

"Oooh! Purdy necklace! Where lady get it?" One of the goblins said in awe. Sarah smiled down at him.

"I just do." Sarah shrugged, knowing the goblins wouldn't pester her.

"It look like Kingy necklace." Another said suspiciously. Sarah's brows drew together, and her hand flew up to her throat.

"What do you mean? His pendent?" She questioned.

"No, don't be stewpit! That Kingy special necklace!" He scolded her, Sarah wanted to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I need to start work." Sarah said, waving as she made her way to where Sheila should have been. She looked around, and her brow drew together again. Where was she? Sarah shrugged, hoping she was alright, and started working.

JSJSJSJS

"_NO_! I said no! I do not want _a public_ search, the _WHOLE_ reason I contacted the court!" Jareth slammed his fists on the desk, Lyneth stayed unfazed.

"I refuse to sit here and listen to you yell at me, Jareth! Talk _to_ me, not at me!" Lyneth crossed her arms over her chest, and Jareth glared at her. Lyneth quirked an eyebrow, and glared right back, more amused than angry.

Lyneth placed her hand over Jareth's balled up fist, the action more to console than to be romantic, she looked at him with a concerned expression.

"I worry for you, Jareth." Lyneth said softly. He yanked his hand from her grasp.

"Worry about your daughter instead." He hissed. Lyneth's mouth dropped open, and she stood.

"I've tried to help you, Jareth. I really have. I can't help you anymore. Goodbye." With that, she took her leave. Jareth huffed, and plopped down on a plush red couch in the corner of the room. He frustratedly pinched the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes. He chewed on his bottom lip, and flashes of his brother flew threw his head. He let himself relive the memory, only this once.

"JARON!" Jareth screamed over the bombs, the ground shook roughly again, and Jareth tripped over his own two feet. He screamed for his brother once more, before he saw a body crouched over a woman. The wind was blowing sharply, and Jareth fought to see. Jareth ran over to them, recognizing the wildly blonde hair, though it was tied back into a bun. Another bomb shook the ground, and this time it was accompanied with a scream. Jareth's ears rang, and dirt was matted on his face. "Jaron! You've gotta come! Our crew is dying! COME ON!" Jareth tried to get a reaction from his brother; Jareth grabbed his jaw roughly and forced him to look at him. Another bomb, or were they footsteps? "Jareth! I can't leave her!" He sobbed, Jareth's face paled when his brother's palm splayed over the woman's abdomen. "Please, Jareth." Jaron whimpered. Jareth stared at his brother, and back to the woman with dirt in her hair, and all over her face. She had cuts everywhere, and was bleeding from her forehead, but she was safe in their hiding spot. Jareth knew he would hate himself for this, but he nodded his head, fighting back his own sobs. "Jaron, you need to run. You need to take her, and run. NOW!" Jareth yelled over the noise. Jaron nodded weakly, and stood. Jareth fought back tears; he knew he wouldn't see his brother for a very, very long time. Jaron captured him in a hug, and Jareth let sobs break through both of their chests. "GO!" The noises grew stronger and closer. Jaron swiftly picked the girl up, one arm under her knee, and the other behind her back. "I love you, Jareth!" He yelled as he ran off.

Jareth didn't even realize he was crying until he tasted salt. He quickly wiped his face, and sat up straighter.

He laid back down on the couch, his head was pounding now. He closed his eyes, and drifted off to dream world.

JSJSJSJSJS

Sarah smiled blissfully as the horn sounded, that meant lunch. After lunch, meant Jareth. She giggled like a school-girl, and then her eyes widened at the sound. She walked into the cafeteria, and grabbed a bowl of tomato soup. Sheila continued to return to her thoughts, and Sarah tried to push her out, she was probably fine.

Soon enough, Sarah was finished with her soup, and threw it away. She wiped her hands clean and ran her tongue over her teeth, to make sure there was nothing there. She quickly walked out of the room, not aware many eyes were on her, Jareth's personal servant.

JS

Soon, she reached the large doors, and raised her fist to knock.

She heard nothing, and slowly opened the door, peeking her head in. She didn't see Jareth at his desk, and ventured in further. Sarah passed the desk, and spotted a sleeping man on a couch. Sarah tip-toed over, and smiled down at him. She fought the urge to move his hair from his face, and stood there like a crazy person, watching him sleep.

Before she knew it, Jareth's eyes snapped open, and he pounced on her, sending her to the floor with him on top of her. His hands were pinning her wrist down, and her chest puffed in and out, quickly.

"Sarah?" He asked, confused. Sarah's bottom lip quivered, and Jareth's attention was focused on it. His eyes widened and he sat on his knees, still pinning Sarah down by her dress, he was unknowingly between her legs.

"Nononono, don't cry. I didn't mean to startle you, you startled me is all." He smiled a charming but boyish smile, holding his hands up in the air, symboling surrender. Sarah's breathing settled a bit, but she still fought back tears. He stood up, and sat down at his desk.

Sarah collected herself, and stood.

"Sarah, I hate to continue to leave, but I must deal with some things today in court." He said, feeling the need to explain himself.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I'll repeat yesterday's actions?" Sarah smiled.

"Not entirely like yesterday, but, yes. Basically." Jareth smiled again. Sarah nodded, biting her lip to hide her smile. Jareth smiled warmly as he stood.

"Goodbye."

What he did next, neither Sarah or himself had expected it.

He crossed his desk, and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, and exited the room, baffled. Sarah stared after him, mouth hung open.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay, so first, I should apologize for this extra late chapter. Things just kept popping up, and yeah. No excuse, I know. Sorry! This will _never_ happen again! D:

"Jareth. I am seriously sick of being here and hiding. I _miss_ my friend." Betty Sue hissed. Jareth rolled his eyes, and continued to flip through his book. After he dismissed himself from court, he came back to the library to see how the mortal was doing.

"Fine. But I don't want her to think I'm soft. I've been too generous recently." He said bitterly, almost to himself. Betty Sue scoffed, and crossed her legs, resituating her dress.

"I doubt _you_ could be generous." She rolled her eyes. Jareth growled, and she pretended not to hear him.

"Betty Sue," He said her name like a disease. "If it will get you to _shut up, _you can live here, with your own room like a pretty little princess." He rolled his eyes, and stared her down. She clenched her jaw, and her fingers flexed. Betty Sue wasn't used to letting a man disrespect her.

"Jareth, I ain't just gon' sit here and have you talk to me like I'm a moron!" She growled, a look of shock flickered across Jareth's face for a moment before he composed himself. He cleared his throat, and looked at his lap.

"And why do you gotta wear your pants so tight for? Even back where I'm from the boys don't wear their pants _that_ tight! It absolutely ridiculous!" She threw her hands in the air, Jareth's mouth gaped open.

"_And_-" She was cut off by Jareth's gloved hand over her mouth. Her nostrils filled with the scent of ancient leather.

"Enough." He hissed, mentally throwing daggers at her. He moved his hand, and sighed a sigh of relief when he realized she wasn't going to speak anymore. She crossed her arms over her large chest, waiting for him to speak.

"You may see Sarah today, okay? You mustn't say how you got here, and you aren't allowed to leave here just yet. Your mother thinks you went to London with your friend Christene. Okay?" Jareth raised his eyebrows, and she nodded, sulking like a child. Jareth stood, and left without a goodbye. Betty Sue grimaced, and stared at her clean nails.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS**

Sarah stood straight after she realized her work was finished. She smiled to herself, and began walking towards the exit.

Until she bumped into something large and hard.

She was knocked on her butt, and she glared up at the thing that caused her fall, until her eyes met wildly blonde hair and an open poet's shirt. She immediately scrambled to her feet, and dusted her dress off.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I didn't mean to bump into you." Sarah quickly said, not noticing somebody standing behind him. Sarah's head stayed down, not wanting to see his grimace.

To her surprise, he began laughing.

"Sarah, do you honestly feel the need to apologize for being knocked down? I should be apologizing to you!" He said after his laughter calmed down. Her head snapped up to his face, and his cheeks were rosy, like they the wind was nipping at them before he came in this room. His eyes twinkled with excitement, and his posture was carefree. Sarah quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You're in a pleasant mood?" She gave a small smile. Jareth smiled at her, and glanced over his shoulder, Sarah's gaze followed.

Betty Sue.

Sarah screamed happily, and ran to her best friend, and they captured each other in a very large hug.

"Betty Sue." Sarah sobbed. Betty Sue smirked at Jareth, and smoothed Sarah's hair down. Jareth stood, smiling smugly at the two woman, and Betty Sue soothing Sarah. Who was older again?

Sarah pulled away, sobs still erupting from her chest. She wiped her nose and didn't even want to turn around to look at Jareth with her swollen eyes and blotchy face.

"How did you get here?" Sarah asked, tears slowly running down her face.

"I wanted to see you so bad." Betty Sue shrugged.

"Betty Sue," Sarah whined "You're trapped here now!"

Jareth drew in a silent, but shaky breath.

"No I'm not, I wanna be down here, silly." Betty Sue threw out a dazzling smile.

"Ladies, I do need to show you your new chambers." Jareth said, hating to interfere, but he needed to unless he wanted some skeletons to be thrown out his personal closet.

"Your Majesty, everything is done here, if I can leave now?" She questioned, still turned away from him, thoroughly embarrassed she cried that hard in front of him. She didn't even want to think how bad her face looked right now.

"Sarah, could you please face me when you speak?" Jareth said with a smirk and a quirk of his brow.

_Of course, _Your Majesty_. _She thought bitterly as she slowly turned, her hair falling over her face like a dark curtain.

"Come, come Sarah! Lift your head!" He said, amused. She nibbled on her bottom lip while she slowly lifted her head.

Jareth smiled at the embarrassed girl, and stepped forward. She surprisingly stayed where she was.

He brought his hand to Sarah's chin, and lifted it further, to force eye contact. She struggled to keep it.

"You're beautiful." He whispered. Sarah's eyes widened, and before she could respond, Betty Sue cleared her throat.

"I hate to interrupt your lovey dovey fest over there, but I'm tired and I want my new bedroom?" Betty Sue smirked. Sarah's face turned an impossible shade of red, and she glared at Betty Sue. Betty Sue's snorted, and Jareth stepped in front of the two, as a guide.

"Follow me." He said simply.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJS**

"Alright, so, here it is." Jareth stood in front of two large chocolate double doors. He turned to smirk at the two beautiful women. He didn't want to admit he thought one was more worthy of being his, he didn't want to admit he felt feelings for her at all. Lust. That was it, just lust.

_Lies_. His evil inner voice chimed in. He grimaced as he pulled open the doors.

Betty Sue gasped as she stepped into a room fit for a duchess. It was medium sized, and there was a double bed slap in the middle. The dresser was accompanied with makeup, perfumes, and lotions. It was decorated like the rest of the castle.

She walked over to the closet, and pulled it open. It was full of her aboveground clothes as well as some ball gowns. She walked to the dresser, and pulled open the first drawer, exposing her undergarments. She flushed and closed it, and walked back over to Jareth and Sarah.

"Thank you, Jareth!" She chirped. Sarah gleamed with happiness at her happy friend behind Jareth.

"It's my pleasure, dearie. Let's go look in Sarah's chambers now."

"On no, Your Majesty. I don't want her to see my room." Sarah beamed at Jareth, hoping he would say nevermind.

"Nonsense. Come on." And with that, he walked a few feet, before stopping at another set of double doors. Sarah eyed him suspiciously. He pulled them open in the same fashion as before, and threw Sarah a break taking smile. Her breath literally caught in her throat.

He waved his hand, signaling for them to come forward, and Betty Sue was much faster than Sarah's shuffling.

Sarah peeked into the room that was obviously not her servant room.

It was nearly exactly the same as Betty Sue's, besides these colors were more romantic than cool. Her eyes stared at the large, probably soft double bed pushed against a wall. There was even a window!

"How awesome is this?" Betty Sue squealed. Sarah nodded, not believing this was real. Jareth stepped very close behind her, and she jumped violently when she felt his hot breath on her ear.

"Why are you unhappy?" He spoke softly. Sarah warned herself not to cry.

"I don't believe you." She whispered back, and shrugged. Her eyes glazed over with tears.

"Sarah, don't cry." His voice broke slightly, though he was still in a whisper. Sarah didn't notice Betty Sue give them privacy. Sarah turned to look at Jareth, and he pushed her against him. Their bodies were flush against each other. She didn't make eye contact, looking only at his lips. Their breath mingled together, and she raised her gaze warily.

Before she knew it, his mouth was crashing against hers. Sarah's brows furrowed, she didn't have much experience with kissing, only James and a peck or two before him. Her fist _real_ kiss was James.

He nipped on her bottom lip, as if asking her to open her mouth. Her lips parted, and he wasted no time as their tongues danced together fiercely.

He pulled away gently, and his cheek were flushed with light pink, where Sarah's were a rosy color. Their breath was quick, and Sarah listened to his heartbeat, laying her head on his chest.

_What've I done. _She cursed herself.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:

Jareth held Sarah against his chest, and he cursed himself mentally for allowing that to happen. He slowly pulled away, so he didn't offend her.

"I've got to set up a meeting in court, I've got to go." Jareth said softly, Sarah bit her lip and nodded, staring at the cobblestone. Jareth groaned mentally, and slowly began walking away. Sarah turned away from him, and ran her hand up the length of her cold thin arm. Jareth sucked in a large breath of air, and words flew from his mouth before he could stop them.

"Do you wish to go?"

Sarah quickly turned around to face him, her eyes wide.

"Y-yes?" She titled her head.

"Okay. I will come back here in thirteen minutes, please be changed into a clean dress." He smiled and nodded once before taking his leave. Sarah's mouth gaped open, and she quickly ran over to her wardrobe. She shuffled through her dresses, and chose a scarlet dress with black lace accents, the dress also had a built-in corset. She threw it on, and figured out the corset quickly. She ran over to her new dresser, and put on her necklace from Jareth. She slipped on black flats, and she smiled at her figure in the mirror.

Thirteen minutes passed very quickly, and Jareth was soon knocking on her door. Sarah quickly opened it, beaming happily at Jareth.

Jareth couldn't help but chuckle at Sarah, and he tried to discreetly look her over.

"Are you checking me out?" She teased. Jareth's eyes snapped back to hers, but his eyes soon after focused on a healed cut by her eyebrow, like somebody literally cut her.

Jareth quickly composed himself, and he smirked at the beautiful mortal.

"I couldn't help myself, now, come on. We must leave now. Have you ever teleported?" He looked down at her as she looped her arm through his.

"No, why?" She questioned, looking up at him with her eyebrows knitted together. Jareth smirked, and closed his eyes.

Sarah was engulfed in a bright lavender light, and she was blinded for a moment. She closed her eyes, trying to shield out the light.

When she thought it was over, she opened her eyes, and looked up at Jareth, his eyes sparkling with amusement. Sarah quickly looked away from him, and around the filled room. There was multiple seats, and it reminded Sarah of a theatre. Jareth led her to the top row, and they took their seats.

Sarah sat down, and was very aware of how close he was to her, she gulped. Her stomach did multiple flips, and she stared at him out the corner of her eye. She nervously scratched at her head, and played with her stick straight hair. She licked her lips multiple times, and her breath quickened when he leaned forward, his shirt stretching over his muscles, his long fingers intertwining with each other, she faintly smelled the leather. She barely registered when the high court members began talking.

Sarah looked around the room, trying to focus on anything than the beautiful man beside her, and noticed there was a _very_ small number of humans here. She looked at Jareth again, and somebody was trying to get his attention.

Jareth looked beside him, and saw his good friend Smiie tapping his arm. He quirked his eyebrow, looking at him.

"What?" He whispered.

"Do smell that?" Smiie looked amused. Jareth sniffed the air, and smelled something… interesting.

"Yes." His eyes lit up with excitement.

"A human virgin." Smiie snickered.

"An _aroused_ human virgin." Jareth smirked, and looked over the room. There was only four humans here.

Eleanor, definitely not, Jareth himself knew that from experience. Marcus, no… he brags about how his queen calls him almost every night, a bit of an exaggerator. Emily, but she looked bored. There was only one other human here, and that was….

Sarah?

Jareth looked to his right, and Sarah looked on edge, looking around everywhere, and biting her lip. Jareth scoffed.

"I know who it is!" Smiie whispered, earning Jareth's attention again. Jareth smirked at him.

"Oh really?" Jareth asked, amused his innocent Sarah, was, in fact, innocent.

"That beautiful one right beside you, I'm gonna sit beside her now." Smiie gleamed at Sarah, and as he tried to get up, Jareth placed his arm in front of Smiie.

"No. She's mine." Jareth slightly growled. Smiie looked confused, and he looked between Sarah and Jareth.

"What's her name?" Smiie asked.

"Sarah." Jareth said, glancing at her. She looked at him, and smiled. Jareth sent her a knowing smirked, noticing the lust in her eyes. Sarah's eyes widened before turning back around.

_Crap_. Sarah thought, he knew how she felt? How embarrassing!

An hour or so later, Sarah was _very_ bored, and wished she didn't come. Jareth tapped her shoulder, and she looked at him, her eyelids heavy.

"Are you bored?" He sounded amused. Sarah nodded, and turned back to the boring old man. Her eyes fluttered closed.

Jareth noticed her fatigue, and poked her arm. She sat up straighter, and focused on the man again. His monotone sent her eyelids shut again, and her head fell down, her chin touching her chest. Jareth chuckled, and poked her again. She let out a loud breath of air, and sat up again.

A half hour passed of this, and finally, it was over. Sarah stood so quickly, her head spun for a minute, sending her sitting again.

She regain her state, and stood again, slower this time.

Jareth stood as well, and turned to Smiie, who was sleeping.

Jareth punched the fae's arm, and Smiie stood quickly, looking around before his eyes landed on Sarah's beautiful face. He smiled at her, and titled his head.

"Hello, Miss Sarah. I'm Smiie." He walked to her, passing Jareth. Smiie took Sarah's hand, and kissed her knuckles lightly. Sarah blushed faintly, and returned his smile. Sarah did a half-curtsy, trying to be polite, she didn't know his place.

"Smiie, I am hosting a ball tomorrow, remember?" Jareth said, his voice laced in jealousy.

Smiie smirked at Jareth.

"Of course, it was announced today, remember?" He mocked Jareth, and Jareth sneered at him.

"Come on, Sarah. Let's get back to the castle." Jareth took Sarah's hand, and led her out of the crowd before teleporting her to the confines of the castle. Light engulfed them once more, and Sarah kept her eyes closed this time, not wanting to be blinded again.

Jareth smirked at her as he closed his own eyes, and sent them to the castle's library.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS**

Karen sat in the small office, waiting for her name to be called to confirm her state, James sat beside her, equally bored.

"Karen Williams, the doctor can see you now." A nurse said happily.

They followed the procedure, and learned the babe was healthy, and Karen was six weeks along. James kissed her lips lightly as she resituated her clothing, Karen smiled at him.

"Are you happy?" She asked. James nodded, smiling.

"Of course, this child is _ours_." James smiled.

"Let's go, we need to discuss something." Karen smirked.

The car ride to his home was quiet. James helped her out the car, and into the house.

Karen sat on the couch, and left the television off.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" James said as he sat beside her, confused.

"Today at court, it was announced Jareth is hosting a ball. Sarah was with him, and she looked healthy. She was also still pure." Karen grimaced.

"What? How is she still pure? She's been in his care for three weeks!" James asked, baffled. Karen scoffed.

"I don't care, I'm asking you about the ball. Do you want to go? We can't get her then, we still have to wait until he takes her." Karen asked.

"Yes, let's go to see how she reacts to us, Jareth too. I get the odd feeling Jareth has been here before, besides the time he took Sarah." James asked, looking at his lover. Karen shrugged, and got up.

"I'm hungry." Karen complained, grabbing the phone.

"Pizza?" James asked, hopeful.

"No, Chinese." Karen smiled at him, James shrugged, and cut the T.V on as she ordered their dinner. James smiled, and hoped one day she would marry him, and bring Toby here, so he could tell him horrible stories of his half-sister, and his father. James would fool the child into believing he was his own. James smirked at his evil ideas.

Karen sat in his warm lap, and James wrapped his long arms around her. Life was perfect for him as of now.

It probably wouldn't last long, so why not enjoy it now?

A/N: So, the ball was supposed to be in this chapter, but I suppose I will just make the next chapter extra long (:

THEY ALL FLOAT DOWN HERE!

Points to whoever gets that reference right xD


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I got a question asking how chubby Betty Sue is, and I would like to say, you don't judge anybody by their weight, fictional or not. Everybody is beautiful. But Betty Sue is around a 16(US) in my mind.

Sarah stood outside Betty Sue's doors, waiting for her to answer.

"Betty Sue!" She whisper-yelled. It was late, and she had just gotten back from a shopping trip sent by Jareth.

Sarah heard a crash in the room, and footsteps headed her way. The door creaked open, and Sarah was pulled inside.

"Sarah, I don't know how many times I have to tell you not to wake me up!" Betty Sue's accent was thick. Sarah giggled at her, and looked around her room once more.

"So, spill the beans!" Betty Sue exclaimed.

So Sarah spent forty-five minutes going into detail of her whole day, and spent extra time on the consistently of Jareth's spit. After her tale was over, Betty Sue sighed. She laid down on the mattress, staring at her white ceiling.

"So, are you going to the ball tomorrow?" Sarah asked.

"Yup. Can you?" Betty Sue quirked a brow, and propped herself up on her elbows. Sarah sighed, and played with the hem of her now uncomfortable dress.

"I'm not sure. I'll probably be a waitress." Sarah shrugged, and pursed her lips. Sarah got off her bed, and stretched. Betty Sue shifted on the bed to look at her.

"You crashin'?" Betty Sue asked as Sarah turned around. Sarah laughed and nodded.

"If I can. Love you, g'night." Sarah said as she left.

She pulled open her own door, and ventured into the room, inspecting it thoroughly.

She checked out the bathroom, and she gasped at the large golden tub. It had golden faucets to match, and the whole room was decorated in white gold and yellow gold. Sarah smiled, and felt her eyes brim with tears of appreciation. She opened up the sink cabinet, and saw golden and white towels. She looked up, and saw a robe to match.

Sarah felt giddy as she ran herself a steaming hot bubble bath, she truly felt better here than her life before, she preferred being a servant. She leaned her head back, and closed her eyes.

She regret it, when flashbacks played behind her lids.

_Sarah sat in the white tub, almost overflowing with bubbles. Her hair was tied in a bun to prevent the water from getting to it. She sighed happily, and smiled, enjoying the warm water on her bruised and cut skin. _

_She heard footsteps, but passed them as her imagination, James wasn't supposed to be back for another hour or two. She wa__**s **__glad the bubbles covered her cuts._

_The door flung open, with her eyelids. She saw a fuming James standing in the doorway. Sarah's eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly gaped._

"_W-What are you doing here, honey?" Sarah stuttered. James smirked, and slowly stepped towards her._

_When he was directly in front of her, he dropped to his knees, and he sneered at her. Sarah watched his every move closely. His hands snaked into the water, and Sarah gasped when she felt his calloused hand on her lower thigh. He lifted it out the water, and flexed her calf muscle._

_James frowned at her pale pink scars, and her red swollen cuts. The mangled look of the dark purple against her snowy skin. He looked back at her face, and his hands moved at bit higher, Sarah tensed up as she felt his hand trail it's way up her body._

_He didn't linger at any particular area, and he barely grazed her more private areas. No, his hand didn't stop moving until it reached her thin neck._

_He sneered, and all too quickly for Sarah to react, she was under the water, clinging on to her life. She kicked her long legs, splashing the water all over James._

_He didn't put her back up until he felt her movements start to weaken. He pulled her back up at the last possible moment._

_She gasped for air, and stared at him like he was mad._

_He simply smirked, stood, and gave her orders to clean the floors._

Sarah shuddered at the memory, and noticed the bath running cold. She stood, and dried off. She slipped the gloriously soft robe on, and didn't bother dressing for bed. She had cotton bed sheets!

She pounced on her bed, feeling like a true princess. She threw the robe down, and covered her cold body up quickly, feeling giddy in her new room.

Jareth strode into Sarah's room at exactly six a.m, he allowed her to sleep in slightly, since the ballroom was already cleaned and decorated, he didn't bother knocking. She was his servant afterall.

Sarah jotled awake when she heard someone enter very loudly into her bedroom. She sat up, almost forgetting she was nude.

Jareth's breath hitched in his throat when he saw Sarah. Her bed cover was draped down the front of her body, the blanket resting between her scarred legs, and it fell into a v shape at her chest.

"What's wrong, Your Majesty?!" Sarah asked, extremely worried. Jareth gulped, feeling a familiar pulse through his pelvis.

"I, uh, wanted you to, uh…" He trailed off, forgetting why he came in here in the first place, it was hard to concentrate on anything besides her long, beautiful legs. Her hips peeking out from under the blanket, he fought back a groan.

"Well, if you don't have anything to say, can you please leave so I can get dressed? It's very cold in here." She hinted, and Jareth laughed, nodding as he walked out the door.

Oh lord, he wanted her more than ever.

Sarah dressed quickly in a pink sundress with lace accents, and a sheer layer over the bottom of the dress. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, and slipped on her black flats.

She opened the door quickly, revealing Jareth leaning on the wall. He turned when he heard the door open.

"Ready?" He flashed her a dazzling smile.

"Ready." She smiled and nodded.

They began walking down the hall, and soon came to two very large double doors, they were open to a full.

Sarah gaped at the image, there was gold and scarlet colors everywhere. The ceilings were very tall, and the windows the same. The walls were painted a pearl color, with golden accents. The curtains were beautiful, and draped perfectly. The white stone held golden sparkles embedded.

"Wow." Sarah breathed. The workers were scattering all over, setting up a buffet table, which was already full. Nobody was here yet, for the ball started in thirteen hours, but yet everybody was in a rush to make things_ perfect_.

"Sarah, I need you to be a waitress tonight, Annie will instruct you, and I know this is your first ball." He said softly.

"Actually, I've waitressed a large wedding before." She smiled up at him. Jareth chuckled.

"Fae are much more… demanding, than humans." He smiled at her, and quirked a brow.

"Oh." Sarah said under her breath. Her eyes were still wide as they swept over the ballroom again and again, unaware Jareth was doing the same, but to her face.

"Alright, I'm going to go through the RSVPs, so you may walk the kingdom grounds, but be sure to be back here in twelve hours and fifty six minutes." He smirked before leaving. Sarah stood there, looking around the room dumbfounded.

Until she saw a familiar face.

"Sheila!" Sarah squealed all the way across the room, waving her arms like a crazy person. Sheila's head snapped towards Sarah, and her face lit up greatly.

The women started walking towards each other, before breaking out into a run. Neither of them heard Betty Sue laughing in the background.

The collided, and they both ended on the floor. Sarah giggled, as did Sheila.

After their giggle fits died down, they both sat up.

"Where've you been?" Sarah asked.

"I was sick, real bad. I don't know what it was, because nobody else in my family had it." Sheila shrugged. They heard footsteps coming towards them. They both turned their heads to Betty Sue.

"Oh! Sheila! This is Betty Sue!" Sarah said, excited. Sheila laughed, and took Betty Sue into a hug. Betty Sue, having that southern hospitality, hugged her back.

"I've heard a lot about you." Sheila said, her cheeks flushed with excitement. The three girls together were like children on Christmas morning.

"Alrighty, well let's get to work." Sarah said glumly. They all nodded, and went towards the buffet table.

Hours later, with thirty sore fingers and six sore arms, the girls were done working. Besides Sarah, who had to waitress.

Jareth had come in earlier and gave Sarah an outfit that matched the décor of the ballroom, which she was wearing now.

Betty Sue and Sheila had also changed into their own ball-gowns, and guests were just starting to pile in.

"Sarah, my husband is coming tonight. If you see me dancing with another man and I don't look bored, it's him." She snickered as Sarah departed.

The first hour of the ball was a bore. Sarah had only had to fill wine glasses and make sure the table was clean.

Jareth had been introduced within ten minutes, fashionably late to his ball, Sarah had to roll her eyes at that one.

No, things didn't get interesting until two people very familiar strutted in like they owned the Kingdom.

A man and a woman, who sent Sarah gasping for air.

The man that beat her senseless, starved her, tried to drown her, tied her up half naked and whipped her beyond humanly possible. This man, is who ruined her. He brought her down, put out her fire, and killed the little girl in her. Sarah wanted this man dead. After all, if she were to repeat the stuff he did to her, he would be. Sarah fought and stayed alive, it was her own form of defiance.

Sarah rubbed her collarbone, trying to calm herself. She was hidden in a shadow in the corner of the room, and she watched them strut in together, arms looped. It made her sick to her stomach. She actually felt bile rise in her throat when James leaned in to _kiss_ Karen.

Sarah was forgetting an important piece of the puzzle. How did they get here?

Her mind was too foggy right now, and she hardly heard Sheila standing beside her.

"Sarah? Are you alright?" Sheila shook her arm, and Sarah flinched, but when her eyes focused on the face, she calmed. A man was standing behind her, Jaron in disguise as a man, who was ginger and had many freckles, with low cheek bones and thin lips. Sarah fought not to giggle at him.

"I'm fine, but do you see that man and that woman?" Sarah pointed to them.

"Yeah?" They said together. Sarah fought the urge to cry.

"That's James. My fiancé. The woman is Karen, she used to be my step-mother." Sarah wasn't upset because they were together, Sarah had felt the sexual tension when they were together, it was because his presence brought back many memories Sarah was trying to put away for good.

"Why are they here together? I'll hurt him. Nobody _betrays_ my Sarah." Sheila growled. Sarah laughed a humor-less laugh.

"I'll explain my history to you guys later, don't speak to him, stay out of his way. I've gotta get to work." With that, Sarah was gone, leaving Sheila and Jaron in the dust.

"I'm going to see Jareth, Jaron. Stay here." Sheila warned.

"Okay, I love you." He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Sheila returned it, and smiled at him before rushing off, lifting her dress with her hands so she wouldn't trip, and spilling out many excuses to see Jareth.

"King Jareth, I need to speak with you." Sheila whispered. Jareth locked eyes with her, and seen the worry in her. Jareth nodded to Sheila.

"If you'll excuse my ladies." He said as he walked out the group of swarming girls. He placed his hand on Sheila's arm, and led her to a secluded area.

"What's wrong?" Jareth said urgently.

"Sarah is afraid. She acted like she was hurt, but she was afraid. Of a man named James." Sheila's eyes were like a doe's and Jareth sighed, nodding in understandment.

"I knew I recognized him from somewhere. I knew it." He ranted to himself. Sheila studies his features, not understanding. Royal blood, so confusing.

"I've met him before, he wasn't a good man and had many ulterior motives. I can't put my finger on our history though. Don't worry, Miss Sheila. I'll keep Sarah safe." He said as he slipped through the curtain, leaving Sheila by herself.

She stood there for a second before Jaron in disguise came in.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Complicated. C'mon." Sheila rolled her eyes, and grabbed his hand.

What they didn't expect, was to run head first into Jareth.

JSJS

Sarah stood in the kitchen, sipping on water.

"Sarah, we need more wine." Bethel, a large goblin, grumbled. Sarah nodded her head, setting her glass down.

"The cellar, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." He said, scampering back into the ballroom.

Sarah made her way out the room, hardly shook up by James anymore. She opened the latch to the cellar, and made her way slowly down the stairs.

She soon came to the bottom, and picked up a barrel, moving them to the stairs. Sarah's bones froze as she heard a familiar voice laughing. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. She couldn't even think as she felt the strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Did you miss me?" His hot breath tickled her ear. She fought back a whimper.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice came out surprisingly strong.

"Ah! So Jareth has begun piecing you back together?" His voice held mock-disappointment.

"Leave me alone. I'm not yours anymore, James." Sarah growled, though her insides were shaking.

"I wonder what Jareth would do if I smash his porcelain doll again? Do you think he'll come after me?" He chuckled darkly. Sarah head was spinning.

"Sarah." He whispered her name like he loved her. Sarah rolled her eyes, disgusted.

"Just leave, James. You have no power over me." Sarah smirked victoriously. Those words were sure to work.

"Those words, mean nothing to me. I have all of my power within you, Sarah. Do you not see? Do you not feel terror when somebody is angry? Do you not fear your past? Me?" He waited for an answer. When she didn't say anything he growled.

"ANSWER ME!" He roared. Sarah let out a yelp of fear, fighting her sobs.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Fear laced her words.

"No." He said right before his palm connected with her cheek, his warning strike.

Seeing her, lying on the ground, withering in the pain he brought her, set gasoline to his flame. He groaned at her, and leaned against her, pressing her back into the cold ground.

"Please." Sarah sobbed. James chuckled, kissing the spot he struck. The pain subsided, and her sobs calmed.

"I can take care of you Sarah, I can give you another chance at happiness." He cooed. Sarah shook her head, tears rolling down her face.

"Shh, shh my broken princess. Calm yourself." He pressed his lips against the hollow of her ear, and she fought back a sound of pleasure.

"How have I waited so long for you?" He whispered into her ear. Sarah felt herself beginning to cave in.

"Sarah, I'm sorry, I love you." He whispered sensually. Sarah cried more. Her stomach warm with passion.

"James." She sobbed.

"I know, Sarah. It will take time getting you out of here, it will. But Jareth is not one to be trusted. He will never care for you like I can. Never, Sarah. You will always be his slave if you don't let me help." He kissed her neck, and her tears slowly stopped. Her breathing slowed.

He did it. He did it again. She was in his hands. She felt the false feeling of love. She loved the feel of his hands soothing her worries.

"I've got to go, Sarah. I'll be back. In your dreams, I can visit you there. He stood, and Sarah nodded.

James helped her up, and kissed her goodbye.

Sarah smiled as she watched him leave. She grabbed the barrels, and calmer than she had ever been, she walked up the stairs.

Bethel helped her soon after, and the party was coming to a close. She didn't see James, Karen, Sheila, Jaron, _or_ Jareth anywhere.

JSJSJS

*A bit earlier*

"Excuse me, Jareth." Sheila said, anxiety coating her voice. She felt a strong hand wrap around her wrist, and she groaned.

"Sheila." Jareth growled.

"Yes?" She answered innocently. Jaron was just standing there, completely in shock.

"Why have you been keeping him from me?" His voice was dangerous as he led the group out the room and into a private library.

"Jaron." Jareth growled. Jaron nodded, and transformed back into himself.

Jareth felt a sob run through himself as his dead brother stood before him.

"Miss me?" His voice held sarcasm. Jareth sobbed again, and took him into a very large bear hug. They sobbed into each other's shoulders, and Sheila stood by, smiling at the pair.

After a few minutes, Jareth turned to her.

"I guess you look different after twelve years, and no cuts or gashes." Jareth smirked a lopsided smirk, and Sheila gasped and hit his arm playfully.

"How many nieces and nephews do I have? I know at least one." He winked at Sheila.

"Two nieces, and two nephews." Jaron smiled.

"Names?" He said happily.

"Aquelle, she's twelve. Calandra, she's six. Hunter and Archer are twins, and they're three." Jaron smiled, and Jareth's face lit up.

"They must be beautiful." Jareth spoke softly.

"They are, and you're coming for dinner tomorrow." Jaron smirked.

"Okay, I shall. You two get back to your children, I love you Jaron." Jareth smiled at his brother, and Jaron nodded.

Jaron placed his hand on the small of Sheila's back, and they walked home together.

They opened the door, and Sheila smiled mischievously at Jaron as she pulled him into a kiss.

"The kids are asleep." She said lustfully. Jaron's face lit up, and he picked her up, carrying her into their bedroom.

JSJS

Sarah laid awake in her bedroom, thinking only good things of James.

Too bad she didn't know James was a fae with his own magic.

A/N: HOW EVIL AM I?! :DDDD

COMMENT!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry for mistakes! This chapter was partly written on my iPod :)  
Sarah stood in front of her mirror, staring at her reflection. She looked odd, happier. Her cheeks were flushed and she had an extra bounce in her step, her back straighter as well, she felt like she could take on the world right now.

She pulled off her nightgown, and as soon as she felt cold metal touch her sternum, her mind was flooded with awful memories of the man she loved, beating her senseless. The memories were in third person, and Sarah gasped, yanking the necklace off.

As soon as she did, the images stopped. She bent down, inspecting the chain, it was unbroken, surprisingly.

She slid on a dress and shoes, and walked back over to the necklace. She very quickly placed it on, so only glimpses passed through her mind. She named on her bottom lip. How much can a man really change?  
She shook her head free of silly thoughts, and half skipped out her room. She briefly wondered how her Mother was doing...

She rounded the corner to Jareth's study, and knocked twice before entering.

"Sarah!" Jareth said, watching her bounce into the room.

"Jareth." Her voice came out monotone, though she didn't intend on it. Jareth's pupils dilated as he studied her. He could feel the dark presence on her. Was his necklace not doing it's job?

"How was the ball?" Jareth asked, skeptically. Sarah raised her chin, defiantly.

"I wasn't a part of it." Her tone was clipped, if James won't hurt her, Jareth surely won't.

Jareth huffed a large amount of air. James had gotten to her. It was expected. He smirked as he walked closer to her, and was not surprised when her confidence shined through. This woman only needed love to be like this?

"Sarah." He mumbled sensually. Sarah's wall crumbled a bit, he sounded like he wanted her...

"What?" Her voice had also slightly weakened. She suddenly realized how close he was to her, and took a step back each time he stepped forward.  
Shortly, Sarah was pressed against the wall, while Jareth was still dangerously close.

"Shh..." He whispered as he pressed himself flush against her. He intended on making her feel loved.

"Jareth." She sighed. Jareth smirked as that simple action sent him over the edge. He was sure she felt the physical love for her right now, pressed against her hip.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, giving in to the moment.

She decided she hated James as Jareth's mouth worked it's magic all over her neck.

Sarah moaned quietly as she felt him grind his hips against her. Jareth's back stiffened when he heard the beautiful sound.

He looked her dead in the eyes.

Jareth had fallen in love. All over again...

He pressed his lips to hers softly, slowly massaging her bottom lip with his tongue, persuading her to part her lips.

She complied, and he hungrily devoured her mouth, moving in sync with each other.

Another sound of pleasure raised from her throat, and Jareth felt himself getting drunk from her sounds. He moaned in her mouth, and felt himself tipping over the edge. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they raked themselves up her warm thighs.

As Sarah felt his leather hands on her bare legs, she realized something, she didn't want to lose her virginity against a wall...

She pulled away softly, so she wouldn't hurt him.  
"What's wrong?" He sounded hoarse.

"I can't do this." She whispered as she unwrapped her legs from his waist.  
He let her down, and backed up.

"Don't think I don't want to, it's just... I'm a, uh..." She trailed off.

"Virgin?" He snickered. She nodded, biting her lip. He titled his head to the side, and stepped closer again. He placed a gentle finger under her chin, lifting her head up.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to." He breathed. Sarah nodded. He stepped away again,

"I actually had plans today, but since I see what kind of condition you're in..." He trailed off as he sat down.

"Can I work the kitchens?" She asked. Jareth nodded, waving his hand as a dismissal.

Sarah quickly walked away, not wanting to waste another minute without telling Sheila.

But there, in the middle of the hallway, she realized something.  
James said Jareth couldn't be trusted. Was that back there a trick? No... She felt loved.. Honestly loved. Jareth surely had a psychical reaction, James never did. Sarah rubbed the back of her neck, and picked up the small charm.

Suddenly, more thoughts of James flooded through her mind. James had a purple aura, and Sarah realized he James lied, he lied to her. Jareth loves her.

She let go if the necklace, and thoughts of James being sweet and loving rushed through her head. Was Jareth lying?  
Sarah pushed the necklace in her dress, and felt better. Jareth loves her. Jareth wants her.

Sarah entered the kitchen, and looked around the room, looking for Sheila.  
She found her with Betty Sue, they looked like they were in a heated conversation.

"Hey, what's up?" Sarah asked. The girls stopped talking and smiled at Sarah.

"Not much, darlin'. How are you? I heard about James." She said his name like a fungus. For now, Sarah felt the same.

"I'm exquisite, especially after a Jareth moment in his study." Sarah said nonchalantly. Sheila squealed happily.

"That's epic!" She screamed.

"Shhh!" Betty Sue and Sarah said together.

"Sorry, but I gotta tell you something!" Sheila said excitedly.

"What?" Sarah laughed.

"Jareth knows about Jaron. And you are to come to dinner tonight." Sheila said, barely able to contain herself. This time, it was Sarah who squeaked.

"That's amazing!" She gushed.

"I know! I'm so happy, he still has to disguise himself until Jareth makes the announcement." Sheila chirped. Sarah smiled, and hugged them both, even though Betty Sue had no idea what they were talking about.  
Now all Sarah had to do was figure her outfit out, not to mention her relationship with Jareth...

A/N: Sorry for the very short chapter! I'm suffering writers block and you can probably feel it in this chapter xD


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This chapter is surprisingly amazing :))

Sarah sat at her vanity, trying to choose her outfit out. She heard something rustle from behind her, and her head snapped to her bed.

James.

"Hi, Sarah." He smiled as he lounged on her large bed.

"Hi." Sarah squeaked. Was she supposed to pretend like she loved him?

_Do it_. A voice whispered in her mind. She looked down at her necklace, and smiled.

She smiled at James, and turned back to her mirror.

"Where are you going?" He asked lovingly.

"I've gotta go to a dinner tonight with a friend." She answered happily.

"I wish I could go." He sounded disappointed. Sarah shrugged as she tugged her wavy hair into a voluminous ponytail. Sarah heard a knock at her door, and she got up to answer it, before she pulled the door open, she looked back at James.

"I've gotta go anyway, next time Sarah." He said.

James stood, and it appeared like he walked out the window. Sarah gaped at it, and walked over to it.

"Just a minute." She called. She looked out the window onto the ground, and saw nothing. She shook her head, thoroughly confused, and walked back over to the door, not hesitating to answer it.

"Hey, what took ya so long?" Betty Sue asked as she walked in the room. Sarah shrugged as she walked over to her closet.

"Where are you headed?" Betty Sue asked as she jumped on Sarah's bed.

"Dinner with Sheila." Sarah said as she threw her shirt off, and replaced it with a white t-shirt and red skinny jeans. She also made sure her necklace was tucked between her breasts.

"I actually gotta go soon, I'll see you after dinner, mkay?" Sarah asked she tied up her black combat boots. She wished she had her black converse from aboveground…

"Mkay. Bye." Betty Sue said as she walked out with Sarah. They turned opposite ways, and Sarah scampered down the hall, she was sure she would be late.

Surprisingly, she wasn't.

She knocked on the wooden door, and waited for an answer. She heard footsteps in the house, and the door was flung open.

"Hey." Jaron said as he stepped aside, waiting for her to enter the house. Sarah did, and headed straight for the kitchen, where she guessed Sheila was.

"Sup?" Sarah said as she hopped on the counter, something she had picked up from her new friend.

Sheila jumped a bit, and her hand flew up to her throat.

"Oh my god you scared the crap outta me!" She squealed. Sarah chuckled, and examined an apple sitting there.

"Sorry." She said as she bit into it.

Sheila stirred the unknown substance, and smirked.

"I gotta tell you somethin'." She giggled.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"I have a secret." Sheila replied in a sing-song voice. Sarah hopped down, and stood beside her.

"What is it?" Sarah asked curiously.

Sheila pretended to zip her lips and lock them.

"Tell me, woman!" Sarah exasperated. Sheila giggled.

"Guess." She smiled.

"I can't! Tell me!" Sarah said frustratedly.

"Fine! I'm…." She trailed off teasingly.

"I give up. I'm leaving." Sarah threw her hands up, and started to walk out the door.

"I'm pregnant!" Sheila squealed.

Sarah stopped dead in her tracks. Pregnant, again?

"Again?" Was the first thing that came out of Sarah's mouth.

Sheila's smile faded, and was replaced with a grimace.

"What do you mean, 'again'?" Sheila said aggravated.

"I didn't mean anything by it! I was just asking!" Sarah defended. Sheila mentally threw daggers at her.

"Whatever." Sheila snapped as she turned back to the soup.

"Sorry." Sarah mumbled. Sheila turned back to her, and smiled. Sarah relaxed, smiling back.

"Alright, help me set the table." Sheila smirked as she put the finishing touches on the food.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she grabbed the proper utensils.

She set the table up, and heard another male voice.

She rounded the corner that led to the living room, and choked on her air when she got an eye full of the man in front of her.

Jareth?!

"Sarah?" He sounded surprised.

She actually though she was hiding...

"Hey." She greeted warmly as she finished her way into the kitchen.

"What a nice surprise." He smirked as he took in her body. Sarah felt a shock of pleasure run through her when she realized he was checking her out. She mentally shrugged, and took in his outfit.

Jaron snorted, his brother was

shamelessly checking a woman out in front in him, and said woman was doing the same.

Jaron slapped his back.

"You never change, do ya, brother?" Jaron smiled warmly. Jareth chucked deeply, shaking his head.

"Guess not." He smiled, looking back at Sarah.

"Kids! Dinners ready!" Sheila yelled. They all made their way into the small dining room.

Little patters of bare feet came running in.

"Yay!" They all chorused. Sarah smiled as she sat down beside Sheila.

Jareth sat down beside Sarah, shocking her.

Dinner was ate in comfort for Sarah, even though she was very aware of Jareth beside her.

Jareth was so adorable with children, then Sarah remembered his line of... Work. After dinner, Sheila had said she needed to make an announcement.

"Guys! Calm it! I need to say something!" She scolded her children.

"Sowwey." Hunter and Archer said together, then giggled about it.

"Since y'all are bein' bad, I guess I just gotta say it, I'm pregnant." Sheila shrugged.

"Yaaayyy!" The kids screamed, Jareth hugged Sheila, congratulating her.

"I wish I could stay longer, but I can't. I must take my leave. Sarah, would you allow me your company on the walk home?"

Jareth smirked. Sarah narrowed

her eyes slightly.

"Sure." She said, warily.

"Jaron, may I speak with you before we leave?" Jareth asked, scooting out of his wooden chair.

"Yeah." Jaron said as he followed.

The men walked into the living room, and Jaron turned to him.

"That girl, is the one who beat my Labyrinth." Jareth whispered. Jaron shrugged.

"So?" Jaron inclined.

"So! I think... I think..." Jareth bit his lip nervously. Jaron rolled his eyes.

"You love her?" Jaron quirked a brow. Jareth nodded sheepishly.

"Then tell her." Jaron stated.

"Are you mad?!" Jareth exclaimed. Jaron snickered, shaking his head.

"Maybe a bit, I've got two three year olds." He snickered.

"I'll think on it, okay?" Jareth asked.

"Whatever you say, brother." Jaron rolled his eyes, leaving.

Sarah came out the door just then.

"Ready?" She smiled. Jareth smiled warmly back, taking her warm hand in his.

The walk home was a quick one, but Jareth felt like he would burst if he couldn't kiss her soon.

"Sarah." He sounded hoarse as he stepped into the castle. She turned to him.

"Yeah?" She questioned sweetly. Jareth stifled a groan.

"Never mind... Sweet dreams, precious." He whispered darkly, and turned around. Sarah smiled to herself, looking down at the ground.

She felt a slightly familiar feeling in her chest.

Did she love the Goblin King?

She bit her lip as she rounded the corners in the castle, walking and walking.

She wondered how many miles she had walked, when she came to two large double doors.

The throne room. She shrugged as she pulled open the doors.

Sh scoped the room, and gasped when her eyes fell on a horrible site.

Jareth, pressing a young woman against the wall. Sarah recognized her as the same one from the study room that one time before. She felt tears brim in her eyes as she watched him grind against her.

Her heart literally snapped in half when she heard him groan a sound a pleasure into the girls mouth. As his head dipped to her jaw, the woman looked at Sarah, and shrieked.

"Jareth!" She hissed, hopping down.

"Wha-" He was cut off when he saw Sarah, standing awkwardly, watching the two. Sarah ran out of the room, not understanding anything at that moment.

"Sarah!" Jareth called after her.

"Sarah!" He sounded closer.

Sarah didn't see the dead end until she came up on it.

"Sarah." Jareth was directly behind her.

"What?" She snapped. She felt his arms begin to wrap around her small waist, and moved out the way. She wiped her face furiously.

"Sarah, allow me an explanation." He demanded. Sarah refused to turn around, to face her murderer.

"You're too pure for me to have when I'm..." He trailed off.

"What? Disgustingly lustful?" She growled.

"Sarah." He sounded broken. Almost as hurt as she did.

"I need you Sarah." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around her.

"No you don't! What am I besides an broken servant? I'm pathetic Jareth." She choked out. Jareth nuzzled his head on the crook of her neck.

"Sarah, your pure heart. Your pure heart will cleanse mine..." He mumbled. Sarah gasped.

"What do you want from me?" She felt more tears escape.

"I want you, Sarah." He pushed her against the wall, pressing himself flush against her before crashing his mouth against her, pouring his love into her mouth.


End file.
